Key To My Heart
by Son Of Evil
Summary: A clan of Slayer-killing vampire masters come to town to get rid of the scoobies for good. It's yet another battle of good vs evil. But things get complicated on both sides when Dawn and one of the vamps fall in love. DawnOC maybe some BuffySpike
1. Character bios

A/N: When I watch Buffy or Angel, one of the things I really hate is that the characters have no history. There have been vampires and or demons (Angel, The Master, Spike, Dru, The Judge, Penn, Darla, James, those two vamp brothers in btvs season one, Anya, ect...) who are centuries old, but no one knows anything about them. Sometimes theirs a piece of info on them, but they never go into it, and a lot of the characters really interest me. It's something I've always hated. So, I've got a history for my characters. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Character Bios  
  
By  
  
Son Of Evil  
  
Glazzior  
  
Age: 329  
  
Date of birth: 1694  
  
Date of death: 1718  
  
Little is know of Glazzior's life as a human, including his name. What is know is just random facts. He was born in Eastern Europe to a noble family, one of the richest in his country. He was the youngest of his family. His mother died in childbirth. He had three brothers and four sisters. His father, blaming him for his wife's death, made his childhood miserable.  
  
Growing up, thought loved by his brothers and sisters, Glazzior was the victim of both verbal and physical abuse at the hands of his father.  
  
To an outsider, Glazzior was the perfect child, well on his way to becoming a respectable nobleman. To his family, he was a scared, suicidal, emotionally disturbed little boy.  
  
Because of his father's constant blame, Glazzior believed it his fault his mother died, and was convinced he was evil. The only reason he did not end his own life was the love one of his sisters had for him, and her belief that he was a good person. Her name is unknown. All that is known about her is she was the third youngest child.  
  
At age 17, Glazzior earned a fortune in trade, unknown to his family. At twenty years of age, he bought an estate and became lord of a grand manor.  
  
At age 23, Glazzior took pity on a stranger one night, and offered him shelter. The stranger was, unfortunately, a vampire.  
  
The vampire was a fledgling on the run from vampire hunters. Believing Glazzior could use his wealth to protect him, he sired him and renamed him Glazzior.  
  
Three years later, his sire went out one night and never returned. It is presumed he was slain by vampire hunters, as the current Slayer lived over 500 miles away.  
  
After 40 years as vampire, Glazzior had only sired one man; a vampire named Amadeus, and was presumably content with the life he had. Then a series of events happened that sent Glazzior on the path of becoming one of the most feared vampires to walk the earth.  
  
He fell in love with a woman, a human woman. After four years of knowing her, he reviled that he was a vampire. Much to everyone's supprise, as it was an age of immense superstition, she did not reject him.  
  
The woman had a single sister, who, unknown by all, was a Slayer. When she learned of her sister's lover, she attempted to stake him. Her sister, however, declared that she loved him, and would protect him from her no mater the cost. For willingly allowing a demon to her bed, the Slayer called her a traitor to humanity, and a traitor to God, and thought in fitting she die like a vampire, by a stake through the heart. Enraged, Glazzior battled the Slayer, and killed her the same way she killed his beloved.  
  
Thus was born Glazzior The Impaler. He rampaged through the world, killing 13 Slayers, delivering death to each of them by putting there own stakes through their hearts.  
  
So this next part may come as a shock. He fought side by side with seven other Slayers, aiding them in saving the world. He actually saved the lives of four of them. No one knows why he did this, but some believe it has something to do with his lost love.  
  
Glazzior is current master of Nottingham, England. There are rumours of him preparing to go to Manchester, England, to kill the Master Of The City, and take over. It is believed he will also try to take over several European cities, and there are also rumours that he will attempt to take over Los Angeles, U.S.A., Chircargo, U.S.A., and Sunnydale U.S.A. – The Hellmouth.  
  
Amadeus  
  
Age: 307  
  
Date of birth: 1715  
  
Date of death: 1739  
  
Again, little is known of this brutal vampires human life. This is what is known.  
  
As a human, Amadeus' name was Azizi, which means Precious One. Azizi was born in a village in Africa. When he was three his village was attacked and destroyed by slave traders. A number of people died, including Azizi's father and two older brothers. With the exception of a few that were lucky enough to escape all the rest were captured and sold into slavery, including Azizi, his mother and older sister.  
  
When Azizi was seven, a rich white man was attracted to his sister's beauty, and bought her. That was the last time he saw her.  
  
At fourteen, Azizi witnessed his master raping his mother. Azizi tried to stop him, but his master turned on him, beating him nearly unconscious. His mother tried to help. She hit the man on the head with a shovel, dazing him and screaming at Azizi to run. He wouldn't leave her.  
  
It is unknown what happened to Azizi, but his mother was whipped and beaten. Unfortunately (or maybe fortunately considering the life she had) the punishment was too severe, and she died soon after.  
  
A few months after Azizi's 19th birthday, he was sold to a new master; the vampire Glazzior. For reasons unknown, Glazzior developed an interest in his new slave. After a few short months Azizi proved that he was a truly exceptional man, with many fine qualities. But what really stood out was his intelligence.  
  
Now slaves were not supposed to be intelligent. Most other masters would have punished this. Glazzior, however, nourished it. Glazzior hired tutors from all over Europe to teach Azizi how to dress, speak, eat, and act like a gentleman.  
  
He was taught how to read and write, how to do math and create art, and learned things unknown to most people, regardless of their race.  
  
At age 24, Glazzior sired Azizi, declaring only he was fit to become his first child. When he arose Glazzior renamed Azizi Amadeus. Ironically, it took a murdering, soulless demon to realise whatever colour our skin, we are all human, and we all have the ability for greatness.  
  
After 70 years by Glazzoir's side, Amadeus became restless and left to become a master in his own right, and to find his own dark destiny, though he arranged meetings with his sire every few decades.  
  
In 1995 a Slayer wiped out most of the vampires under Amadeus' command, including two Amadeus had sired himself. Badly wounded, he went to Glazzior to heal, and has been at his sire's right hand for the past eight years.  
  
Amadeus is second most powerful in the clan.  
  
He has killed three Slayers.  
  
Yoshi  
  
Age: 234  
  
Date of birth: 1769  
  
Date of death: 1802  
  
After the vampire Glazzior had killed his seventh Slayer, her Watched wanted revenge and hired a samurai named Kenjirou Akimoto to kill him.  
  
Glazzior and Kenjirou battled, which very nearly resulted in Glazzior's death. It was pure luck that he won.  
  
Amazed at the skills Kenjirou possessed, Glazzior sired him and renamed him Yoshi, a Japanese name he'd heard that appealed to him.  
  
In 2001 Yoshi was called to England to aid his sire in defeating a vampire that was attempting to kill Glazzior and take his place as Master Of The City.  
  
Using the skills he acquired as a human, combined with the enhanced muscles he gained with becoming a vampire, Yoshi has slaughtered four slayers and is among the most feared and deadly demons in the world.  
  
He is the fourth most powerful master in the clan.  
  
Lily  
  
Age: 222  
  
Date of birth: 1781  
  
Date of death: 1812  
  
New York born Emily Addams originated from a wealthy upper-class family and led a fairly happy life. Unfortunately, at 12 years of age, she witnessed her parent's murder.  
  
Devastated by her parent's death, and consumed by a violent, ferocious rage, Emily vowed to hunt down the three men responsible.  
  
In those times women had less rights than they do nowadays, and many of the things she needed to extract her revenge were denied to her because she was a woman.  
  
Because of this, she began to explore other means.  
  
At 17 years of age Emily joined a coven of witches, and practised the darkest black magic.  
  
At 19 the coven rejected Emily, as she was becoming a danger not only to herself but also to them.  
  
At twenty years of age a group of vampire fledglings kidnapped her and gave her to their master as a gift.  
  
The master was non other than Glazzior The Impaler.  
  
Curiosity roused by the power Glazzior sensed in her, he did not kill her. Instead, he attempted to earn her trust.  
  
However, this task was especially hard as in her studies Emily had learned that for most part vampires were not to be trusted.  
  
And the task became harder still as in her studies on the occult and demonology Emily had heard many stories about Glazzior and his ferocious children. (By children I mean those he sired, if it is not clear)  
  
Eventually though Glazzior succeeded in earning her trust and convinced her to tell him why she filled herself with so much dark power. And he, in return, revealed the story as to why he became The Impaler, and both realised the purist thing they had in common. The desire for vengeance.  
  
Glazzior asked Emily to become his childe, explaining to her that if she became a vampire she would gain even more magic, on account of being a supernatural creature.  
  
Emily was hesitant to accept Glazzior's offer, unwilling to lose her soul, but Glazzior preyed on her emotions, and eventually convinced her to leave her human life behind.  
  
As a vampire Lily, as she became known, has become known world-wide by the demonic community for her skills in dark magic.  
  
It is said that Glazzior choose the name Lily for his newest childe because on the night she arose, an old beggar woman placed a single white lily on her grave.  
  
Lily is fifth most powerful master in the clan.  
  
Jax  
  
Age: 153  
  
Date Of Birth: 1850  
  
Date Of Death: 1869  
  
Richard Jones did not have a very happy life. If one where too read the novel Oliver Twist by Charles Dickens, or watch the movie based on the novel, then you would get some idea of what his life was like.  
  
Richard was born under a bridge in London, and his mother, weak from illness and lack of food, died mealy hours after he was born.  
  
From an age as early as three years old, if not younger, Richard would most likely be seen approaching upper-class men saying things like "shine yer shoes, guv'na?"  
  
Growing up, Richard knew little apart from cold, hunger and disease. At seven years of age, Richard witnessed the death of his father, who was publicly executed by hanging, for stealing a simple loaf of bread.  
  
At thirteen, Richard's best friend was sent to prison for assaulting a police officer, and was later sent to Australia. They never saw each other again.  
  
After that unfortunate advent, Richard grew angry, bitter, and acquired a hostility that at times made him dangerous.  
  
At 19 Richard took to prowling the alleys and dark London streets, and made a habit of mugging people.  
  
It was on one such night that Glazzior spotted the young man. Richard intrigued the vampire, and Glazzior stalked Richard for seven weeks, learning all he could about him.  
  
Knowing that the rage boiling just below the surface would be unleashed if he became a vampire, Glazzior sired him and renamed him Jax.  
  
Jax was taught to harness the rage inside of him, to draw strength from it. He was also taught how to use a variety of weapons. His strongest form of combat, though, is hand to hand born out of a lifetime of violence as a human. Of all the vampire's under Glazzior's command, both those he has sired and the minions who are forced to serve him, Jax is one of the most dangerous. Not because of his age and strength, though they are fairly impressive, but his desire to always come out on top, and the things he's willing to do to ensure that he does.  
  
After six years Jax became Glazzior's enforcer. (Vampire society is very primitive. The strongest one is Master, and the Master's word is law. An enforcer makes sure the Master's law is followed. If the law is not followed, well...you know what vampire's are like, work it out for yourselves.)  
  
Glazzior often attended ceremonies, parties and balls hosted by the upper- class, and he often brought Jax with him. Over the years, Jax slowly lost his bottom-class accent. Nowadays, the only indication that it is not his original is the shortened works and slang that occasionally slips into his speech.  
  
Jax once fought a Slayer to a standstill, but was not able to kill her.  
  
Jax is the sixth most powerful master in the clan, and the weakest.  
  
Slasher  
  
Age: 69  
  
Date Of Birth: 1934  
  
Date Of Death: 1952  
  
Ricky Martins was raised in a trailer park a few miles outside of phoenix, U.S.A.  
  
He never knew his father, who ran out on his mother when he learned that she was pregnant.  
  
Ricky was raised by his mother, and suffered immense abuse at her hands. You see, unfortunately for Ricky, his mother had Munchild's syndrome.  
  
But she did unspeakable things to him that were not mealy a result of a mental illness.  
  
From the age of six years old, Ricky was forced into prostitution by a pimp. The pimp was his own mother. Ricky was forced to withstand rape, torture, humiliation, bloodletting, BDSM. . . There are reports of his mother actually masturbating at times when she was present for this.  
  
Ricky had no friends throughout his human life. At school he was the 'freak', and was a victim of bullying on a daily basis.  
  
Ricky's earliest childhood memories are of confusion, pain, misery, and death wishes. His mother told him that he was a bad child, and that he deserved everything she did to him. And, though he never understood what he did wrong, he did believe that he did SOMETHING wrong. He never understood that it was his mother in the wrong, not him.  
  
At 9 years old Ricky began self-mutilation in an effort to get some relief from his emotional pain by replacing it with physical pain. He also attempted suicide numerous times.  
  
This went on for over a decade, and is the reason he was turned.  
  
At 19 Ricky went to a secluded spot and slit his wrists, for what he hoped was the last him. He had completely given up on life, and wanted mealy to die.  
  
What he didn't know was that several vampire fledglings were less that a mile away from him. In the company of these fledglings was a single master. Not master because she was the leader, but a true master, with over a hundred years of power. (A/N: Legend has it that as the years go by, a vampire's power increases. As time goes on, a vampire will get stronger, faster, more agile, improved senses, etc. . .) The master was the vampire witch Lily.  
  
Lily ordered the fledglings away and went to investigate the smell, curious of why there was so much blood.  
  
She quickly found Ricky, who had obviously tried to end his own life. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it, Ricky still clung to life.  
  
Curious as to what would drive the young man to such extremes, Lily performed a mind-link spell. She was shocked at what she saw, and was going to leave him to die, but then remembered why her sire had made her 'brother' Jax, and the circumstances around it, and decided to sire Ricky. She knew that the rage inside Jax had been released upon vampirism, and also knew that the same would happen with Ricky.  
  
When Ricky arose, Lily explained to him what had happened, as he did not remember, and told him what he now was. A vampire.  
  
Lily also explaned to him that when someone arose a vampire, their sire chooses a new name for them. She explained how it symbolised the end of one life, and the start of another.  
  
After a few moments thought, she named her newest childe Alexander.  
  
As Lily had predicted, Ricky's lifelong pain was unleashed when he became Alexander.  
  
Suddenly, a lifetime of pain, confusion and rage was unleashed upon the world. Powered by the hate he felt as a human, Alexander rampaged through the continent, and quickly became America's very own William The Bloody.  
  
Because of his liking of knives and other sharp objects, as well as his tendencies to cut his victims and enemies into pieces, Alexander quickly earned the nickname 'Slasher', which he usually goes by to this day.  
  
In 1964 Lily took Slasher to Paris and introduced him to her sire. Glazzior was very impressed with his grandchilde and the two soon took a liking to each other.  
  
Slasher also met Jax and they soon developed a friendship, most likely due to their similar past lives.  
  
Lily and Slasher reunited with Glazzior seven months ago. It is unknown why, but with Glazzior's children gathering around him, the rumours of Glazzior attempting to make war on other vampires and take over more cities, including the Hellmouth, home of Buffy Summers, the one the demons call 'The Immortal Slayer', these rumours may actually be true.  
  
Raven  
  
Age: 16  
  
Date Of Birth: 1987  
  
Date Of Death: 2003  
  
Mathew James Robertson was born and raised in England. He comes from a poor working-class family, and his hometown is well known for it's high crime. But despite this, Mathew loved his life.  
  
While not the most popular boy in school, he was not unpopular. He had a loving mother and father, and a younger brother and sister. He didn't have many friends, but the ones he did have, he would trust them with his life.  
  
Mathew lived an unremarkable life. He was just an average child. He had a Playstation, comics, videos . . . He did fairly well in school, got into fights pretty often, but that was about it. At 11 this mother insisted that he learn self-defence, so he started a type of karate called Wudu-Rye. (A/N: Hope I spelt that right. It's the type of karate I used to do.)  
  
As he became a teenager, his biggest worry was homework and girls. Unfortunately for him, that soon changed.  
  
At sixteen Mathew was out late one night and took a shortcut home through a park. His parents had forbidden him to go thorough it at night. There were no lights, and his farther had often called it an axe-murders wet dream. What got him, though, was not even human.  
  
As is said in Glazzior's 'bio' he is the current master of Nottingham. Mathew's hometown is near the city, and is one of the surrounding towns Glazzior rules.  
  
Glazzior was in the same park as Mathew, and when he saw him, he attacked. Glazzior thought Mathew nothing but food, and was surprised when Mathew fought back.  
  
Glazzior noticed the skill Mathew fought with, but what really surprised him was the self-discipline Mathew possessed. He knew the boy was afraid, yet, he did not let it show. He even went so far as to mock him.  
  
Greatly impressed by the boy's courage, Glazzior sired him and took him to a nearby cemetery.  
  
A few hours after that Lily found a homeless man, slit his throat, and performed a glamour spell to make him look like Mathew. The police believed it a normal murder, and Mathew's funeral soon took place.  
  
But before that happened, the 'real Mathew' soon awoke a vampire.  
  
The new vampire was confused and frightened. He did not understand what had happened. When he was first informed what he was, he refused to believe it, claming that vampires weren't real, and that he didn't want anything to do with their 'cult'.  
  
After that, a middle-aged man was thrown at his feet, and without even thinking, he fed on the man until he was dead.  
  
Minutes after he went outside and discovered he was in a graveyard. While Glazzior was thinking what to call his newest childe, they heard a sound from behind them. The vampires spun around to discover a raven perched on the crypt they had just come from.  
  
The vampires stared at the bird, and Glazzior decided that's what he would call his new childe. Raven.  
  
Raven, as he is now known, is a complicated case. Glazzior has sired hundreds of people, from every race around the world. However, most of them were troubled people, full of fear, rage, hatred, and self-loathing. But Raven was not.  
  
As a human he was content. When someone becomes a vampire, they're purest hidden emotions are unleashed. But Mathew had no hidden desire or hatred. Therefore, when he became Raven there was barley any change. The only thing that changed is that he feels no guilt when he kills, something he would if he were human.  
  
A few weeks after he was turned he was out hunting one night at a night club and spotted a young Christian girl named Sarah Williams. He seduced her and lured her out of the club, but for some reason did not kill her. Not even Raven himself knows why he spared her life.  
  
Raven befriended her and after a month began to fall in love with her. He introduced her to his family (A/N: His vampire family) and his (new) home.  
  
Nearly two months into their relationship Raven and Sarah met for a date. Raven was wearing a shirt with the top buttons undone and Sarah was wearing a tank top and a silver cross.  
  
Raven ignored the cross, believing a cross burning a vampire was mealy superstition.  
  
They kissed, and Raven pulled her close. The cross pressed against his flesh and burned him.  
  
Raven jumped back, growling. He had automatically revealed his "true"(?) face. Sarah was understandably distressed.  
  
Raven's face became human again and he attempted, unsuccessfully, to calm her down.  
  
Sarah demanded answers and Raven told her he was a vampire. And also a demon. Sarah said he tricked her into loving him, and that she hated him. Raven told her he was falling in love with her, and begged her to believe him.  
  
Sarah asked if he had a soul, and Raven told her he didn't know. Which, suprisingly enough, is true. Though Raven feels no remorse for those he kills, he does for other things. He also feels happiness, sadness, joy, sorrow . . . love. Raven has often thought about the philosophical side of being a vampire.  
  
It's unknown what exactly happened between them, but a short while after the incident Glazzior found Raven in a cemetery curled up in a ball on the ground crying.  
  
Raven attacked Glazzior, saying he hated him for making him into a monster. This is very suprising. Vampires have very few laws, but one of their most sacred is to never attack ones sire or master. Especially if they are one and the same.  
  
The next night Raven went to Sarah and begged her to let him prove himself to her. She refused, and said that she never wanted to see him again, and that she wished that he were dead.  
  
Eight nights and eight and a half days after that Raven awoke to find Sarah with tears pouring down her face, and a stake pressed over his heart.  
  
They stared at each other for a few long moments, then the door to Raven's room banged open and Glazzior rushed in, growling, his face that of a vampire.  
  
Glazzior grabbed Sarah and was about to plunge his fangs into her neck, only to be stopped by Raven's fist smashing into his face.  
  
The other clan members came in as Raven was on his knees begging his sire not to kill the young woman he was in love with.  
  
Though the other vampires demanded Glazzior, and some even said Raven himself, kill her, Glazzior told Raven he would spare her life if Raven promised his body and demonic soul to him. Total obedience. Total submission.  
  
Seething with rage, Raven reluctantly agreed. Glazzior warned Raven that if he ever broke his promise, he would find Sarah, torture her, rape her, and force her to witness the death of everyone in her life, and then finally kill her.  
  
Sarah was released and Raven escorted her to the door. Raven asked her if she still doubted his love for her, and Sarah asked him to touch her cross again for her.  
  
He did, and again it burned him. Because of her Christian upbringing, Sarah could not believe that one rejected by God could ever love. Especially a demon. She ran into the daylight and Raven watched her go, cursing his own existence. He never saw her again.  
  
A short while after that Raven was captured by the British Initiative. (A/N: While George Bush and Tony Blair were working together on the whole war on Iraq thing, Bush told Blair the truth about demons and helped him set up a UK version. Their were things Bush kept form Blair, like the whole Adam thing, but he did let him have designs for behaviour modification chips like Spike's.)  
  
Raven was there for just over three months. His clan located the labs and Glazzior, Jax, and Lily were able to gain access posed as scientists. The vampire's opened the cell doors and released the demons from their cells, and the outer doors granting a small army of vampires and demons access, let by Amadeus and Yoshi.  
  
It is unknown what took place in the Initiative as Raven refused to say what had happened to him, but he came out broken. His body healed, but his mind did not. He had become a different person, different from both the human and the vampire that he once was.  
  
Eight weeks ago vampire hunters attacked their underground lair in the daytime. They were accompanied by a witch who cast a paralysing spell. The only ones unaffected were Raven and the other fledglings, which were no match for experienced vampire hunters. Raven ran to Glazzior, not knowing what to do. His sire told him to drink his blood.  
  
Raven drunk, and Glazzior poured his power into his blood, and thus into Raven. (A/N: Remember how the years go by a vamp gets more and more power? I've done it so that there's like a mystical dam that keeps the power out of the blood, but if said vamp wanted, he or she could bring the walls down.) Within seconds, Raven was transformed into a master.  
  
In less than twenty seconds every human was slaughtered.  
  
Glazzior tested Raven and discovered that he had gained more power than was intended, suppassing all the other masters save for Glazzior himself and Amadeus.  
  
Recently Raven has often thought about his brief romance with Sarah. As it is said above, Raven mourns his humanity, and Sarah, in a way, represents all he has lost. Raven has often wondered if he felt for her was truly love, or if it was the cause of an obsessive longing. Many times since the young vampire has wonded if he ever really loved her at all. To this day, he does not know.  
  
Glazzior has often voiced his disapproval of Raven's working-class accent, but Raven refuses to change the way he speaks. Something which frustrates Glazzior to no end, much to Raven's delight.  
  
Raven is third most powerful master in the clan.  
  
Jasmine  
  
Age: 18  
  
Date Of Birth: 1985  
  
Date Of Death: 2003  
  
Emma Nicilson was born and raised in Nottingham England. She never knew her mother, who died when she was a year old. She also lost her older brother at age 11.  
  
Emma was raised by her father, who was a drunk and often beat her. As Emma reached pubity and her body began to change to that of a woman, her father began to take a new interest in her.  
  
While drinking one night Emma's father was overcome by a drunken rage and as well as mercilessly beating his daughter, he also brutally raped her.  
  
This continued up until the night she was turned.  
  
At 18 as Emma was walking home one night she was spotted by the vampire Raven. Raven smelt the fear coming off the young woman and took an interest. They were alone on the street and she did not know he was there. The fear coming off her was incredible and the young vampire, curious, decided to follow her.  
  
As he followed her Raven noticed her fear intensifying, and when she reached her home, walked up the driveway and opened the front door she was shaking so bad Raven thought she was going to have a seizure.  
  
A few nights later Emma was at a pub intent on getting drunk when Raven approached her. They started talking and Raven acted as charming as he possibly could, lightly flirting every now and then.  
  
Around 2:30a.m. Emma was very drunk, and after convinsing her to give him her mobile phone number (not very hard in her drunken state) Raven took her home.  
  
The following night Raven rang her and asked her if she'd like to meet him for a drink. Emma agreed.  
  
They met five more times and Raven asked if she'd go out on a proper date with him. Emma agreed, completely unaware that Raven was simply playing with her.  
  
After the date Emma tells him she doesn't want a boyfriend, but she would like a friend. Raven agrees.  
  
After a few weeks Raven's feelings for her became genuine. They left a nightclub together one night and walked down a dark alley, they were attacked by three muggers. A man grabbed Raven and slit his throat, then throws him to the ground.  
  
While the other two held Emma the man who had attacked Raven quickly searched his pockets.  
  
While this was happening, one of the men holding Emma kissed her, and reached inside her shirt. Emma screamed and Raven's eyes snapped open. Raven's hand wrapped around the first mugger's throat and he snapped his neck.  
  
The two holding Emma whirled around at the sound and witnessed a truly terrifying sight.  
  
Raven was feeding on the man who attacked him. When he had finished, he stood up and the two men saw the wound on his throat healing before their eyes. Very few have ever faced a vampire truly furious, and even fewer have lived to tell about it, but it is said that even a Slayer would hesitate to engage one in battle. And Raven was in a rage.  
  
His face was the hideous face of a vampire, he was growling as feiously as any demon, his muscles were rippling with the preternatural strength of a vampire, his face and fangs were dripping blood and his amber eyes were actually glowing.  
  
Somehow, the muggers quickly got over their shock. It is possible that some sort of survival instinct told them that even if they ran, it would do them no good. They each drew our knives and lunged at Raven. It wasn't even a battle. It was a slaughter.  
  
Emma was terrified, but Raven was able to calm her enough for semi-rational thought. That final confrontation with Sarah and her rejection of him was still fresh in his mind, as it had only happened three days before. (That was the reason he and Emma were at a night-club. Raven told Emma that he and Sarah had broken up, she Emma suggested a night out to cheer him up. Though if you were to ask Raven, he would tell you that she dragged him kicking and screaming, and then bullied him into co-operating) Even so, he believed that Emma deserved the truth. But instead of the rejection he both expected and dreaded, he was met with curiosity, amazement, awe, and a new level of friendship.  
  
Nine days later Raven asked Emma if he could meet her family, and was shocked by her violent refusal. Believing Emma did not trust him as much as he had thought, he voiced his hurt. Emma apologised, and was quick to assure him that this was not the case. She would not, however, explain her refusal.  
  
Two nights later Raven went to Emma's house to see her, thinking that if her parents opened the door, invited him in and started a conversation with him, it wasn't his fault. Typical vampire.  
  
As he reached within a few hundred yards of her home, a wind blew and he smelt fear. He listened, and his vampire hearing picked up the sound of a man shouting, and a girl pleading with him not to hurt her, but her voice held no hope that he would. Her voice sounded broken. The voice was Emma.  
  
Panicked, Raven ran and, with the supernatural speed all vampires possess, reached her home in seconds. Raven paid no heed to the fact that he had never been invited in, believing, as he had with Sarah's cross, that this was merely another superstition. Spying an open window, he attempted to enter, only to be stopped by the barrier that keeps all vampires from entering a human's home.  
  
Sensing Emma was in danger, he pounded against the barrier, determined to break it. But his efforts were to no avail.  
  
Furious, he circled the house and saw Emma and a man that he presumed to be her father in what looked like a bedroom. Seeing as the walls were pink, he guessed it was Emma's.  
  
Raven leaped to the roof of a neighbour's house in order to see what was happening and saw a sight that sickened even him, a murderous demon.  
  
Emma was no longer screaming. She was naked and her father was brutally raping her. Emma's body was limp, like a freshly killed corpse. Her eyes were dead. The only indication of life was the silent tears running down her face. Raven was overcome with hate and loathing. In his rage, his demon face emerged, twisting his face into the hideous image of the vampire.  
  
Raven leapt at the house, intending to break threw the wall, but was again stopped by the barrier. Helpless, he returned to the roof of the neighbours' house and roared. The next night he confronted Emma about what he saw, and she broke down and told him everything.  
  
Emma pleaded with Raven to make her into a vampire, and though Raven refused time and time again, he eventually agreed. But before he did, Emma asked him to make love to her. When Raven asked her why, she replied that she wanted to experience just once what it felt like to have sex with someone she cared about, and who cared about her. Just once before she died.  
  
That night Raven booked them both into a hotel, but they didn't engage in any sexual activity. Instead, they talked all night, mostly Raven answering questions about what Emma could expect when becoming a vampire. Emma vowed that her first victim, after she arose, would be her father.  
  
The next night they tried to have sex but Emma was to traumatised by what her father had done to her to go through with it. She asked Raven what exactly he felt for her, and he replied he loves her as a friend, but nothing more. She then asked him to turn her the following night. She spent all the next day with her old friends, and enjoyed the sunlight, knowing it would be her last time.  
  
That night Raven sired her, and two nights later she arose. Keeping her promise of killing her father first, she returned to her former home, Raven by her side. Unable to enter due to her now being a vampire, Raven hid in the shadows and Emma knocked on the door. Her father opened it, saw her, yelled at her to get in, and hit her.  
  
Though Emma was at this point a vampire, she was still afraid of her father and his violence. As he hit her her mind retreated into itself and her demon took over. She killed him, forfilling her promise. Her first kill was her own abusive father.  
  
As it turns out, Raven had kept his relationship with her a secret and when the other vampires where less than happy to discover Raven had made his first childe without their permission. However, they decided to give her a chance, and though she was the childe of a fledgling, her inner savagery soon brought her much respect.  
  
Raven had not given Emma a new name when she arose, and the other vampires where pressuring him to give her one. Emma was also keen for a new name, wanting to distance herself as much as possible from her human life. Raven eventually named her after the night-flower. Jasmine.  
  
A short while after Raven was captured by the British Initiative; Jasmine witnessed Initiative soldiers capture a demon. Believing they had something to do with her missing sire she followed them to an entrance that led to the Initiative labs. She reported this to Glazzior, who had been searching for the reason behind the disappearances, gathered dozens of demons and told them that none of them would be safe until the Initiative was destroyed.  
  
Having gained the loyalty of over a hundred demons, Jasmine led Glazzior, Amadeus, and Lily to the entrance, and they where able to capture five soldiers, and Lily use magic to get information from their minds. Lily then erased their memories, and 12 days later they attacked.  
  
Jasmine continues to try and make Raven tell her what happened to him in there, but he always refuses to say.  
  
A/N: Hope you weren't to bored. Sorry for any mistakes, I was just trying to get this bloody thing finished! I'll get these guys to Sunnydale soon. If you have any questions leave them in a review or e-mail me. My e-mail's fearfulshadowyahoo.co.uk 


	2. A call from home

Key Too My Heart By Son Of Evil 

Chapter One – A call from home

Slasher POV

Ah was walkin' through the streets of Nottingham England lookin' for a good kill. As ah walked, ah jus' could not help admirin' the city. Ah know I always bitch an' complain about England, an' ah do miss the good ol' U.S of A, but it's really not that bad once ya get used to it. Ah'd never say it out loud o' course, Jax would never let me live it down.

Ah spotted a cute lil' lady goin' down an ally. Ah rolled my eyes. Ah mean jus' how stupid can ya get? Ah mean, aside from all the vampires an' demons, y' got muggers, rapists, murders...sometimes y' don' even wanna bite 'em, y' jus' wanna grab 'em an' shake some fuckin' sense into 'em. Still, ah've never been the kind o' man to pass up the chance of an easy meal.

Ah walked over t' the ally an' followed th' girl. She sank of booze an' she staggered every now an' then. Huh. She's even more stupid than ah thought.

Ah stopped breathing an' walked up to her, silent as th' wind. Ah grabbed her arm and whirled 'er around. She looked at me an' screamed. Ah put my hand over her mouth an' grinned. "Well now, ain't you a pretty lil' thing. I could jus' eat you up." Ah laughed at my own joke, then reached inside her shirt an' grabbed a tit. Th' girl whimpered. Ah flashed her a smile. "Now don't you worry lil' missy. Slasher'll take good care o' ya." Ah took my hand away an' was jus' leanin' down for a kiss when a voice stopped me.

"Well mate, aren't you just the charmer."

Ah looked back an' saw a gang o' five humans, each one with a stake.

"Don' you boy's no it's bad manners t' interrupt a man when he's about t' eat?" Th' guy who seemed to be the leader of this lil' band o' misfits looked at me an' rolled his eyes.

"Please tell me that's a fake accent."

Ah glared at him. "Fake accent? FAKE ACCENT?!" Ah roared. "I'm American born an' brad ya lil' prick!" 

"Help!" The girl ah was holdin' screamed.

The guy's eyes snapped onto th' girl. "Don't worry love, you'll be safe and soon enough." His eyes locked on t' mine. "Okay cowboy, let her go." Ah grinned, then vamped.

"My pleasure." She looked at me, but before she could scream ah snapped her neck an' threw 'er at these lil' vampire hunters. While they where distracted for a mo', ah rushed them. 

"GET 'IM!" One o' 'em yelled. One tried to jump me, but ah batted him away. He hit the wall an' got his skull crushed. Another staked me from behind, but he jus' missed my heart. Lucky for me. Ah pulled the stake outta my chest an' shoved it right through his fuckin' head! Unlucky for him.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh bloody fuckin' shit!" One o' 'em babbled. Dude sounded like he was crackin' up. "'E killed Eric an' Jimmy. 'E killed 'em!"

Ah looked at him an' grinned. "That's right buddy. An' now ah'm gonna kill you." Ah took a few steps towards 'im, an' then one o' em barrelled into me, knocking me flying.

"Oh no you bloody well won't," he almost growled. I looked int' his eyes, an' I godda say, I was surprised an' impressed. This one was a natural born killer. I'll bet if there were no demons, he'd turn on humans. He had a bloodlust. He'd make a good vampire.

"Hold 'im!" he barked. Th' two left each grabbed one o' my arms. Ah jerked my right arm an' sent th' guy flyin'. Then, quick as lightning ah grabbed the other and snapped his neck.

"BOLLOCKS!!!" The guy with the bloodlust cursed. Ah stood up an' faced him.

"Jus' you an' me now big boy." An' then, without warnin', he screamed an' ran at me, fists flyin', not even botherin' with a stake. He gave me a solid right hook t' the jaw, and kneed me in the stomach. Ah bent over from th' blow an' he brought his elbow up an' smashed it into th' back o' my skull. My legs gave way an' ah felt to th' ground.

Th' guy grabbed a stake from th ground an' came towards me. He gave a yell an' thrust the stake down. When it was about three inches from turnin' me into a pile o' dust ah grabbed his wrist, pulled him down an' swung my fist int' his jaw. His head spun 'round an' ah heard a snap an' he dropped like a sack o' potatoes.

"Aw shit," I growled. Ah picked myself up an' looked a th' body, listenin'. No heartbeat. "God DAMNIT!" Ah roared. This one had fire. Ah was gonna turn him, make him into a vampire. He woulda been my first English childe. Ah was gonna make that fire inside o' him mine. An' now ah can't, 'cos the bastards dead! "Fuck," ah growled. Oh well. He's still warm, an' like ah said before, ah've never been the kind o' man to pass up the chance of an easy meal. Ah bent down an' grabbed him, yanked 'im up an' fed on him 'till ah'd had my fill, an' decided that that was enough excitement for one night.

Ah walked home, t' the big-ass mansion granddaddy Glazzior owns. As ah walked though th' doors a minion (God ah love callin' 'em that, it's jus' so funny) came runnin' up t' me.

"'Ello Slasher. 'Ad a nice night mate?" I stopped walkin' an' glared down at 'im, sayin' nothin'. He started babbling. "I'm sorry, I'm r-really sorry sir, I d-din't wanna interrupt yer, b-but yer got a call from the states sir, a-an 'e said that it wuz important, an-an I jus' thought..."

"Wait," ah interrupted. "Ya say ah got a call from th' U.S.?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it wuz an American bloke, an' 'e said that 'e wuz your childe, said is name wuz Jake, an' 'e wants yer t' call 'im, said to do it as soon as yer got in 'e said. N-not that I'm TELLIN' y' t' call 'im, I-I mean YOUR th' boss..."

"Shut up," ah snapped. He stopped talkin'. "Ya got a number?"

He shoved his hand inta his pocket. "I g-got it right 'ere," he said, an' handed me a piece o' paper with a number on it. Ah looked at th' number. "Fuck off," ah said to th' minion, not botherin' t' look at him. Ah heard him scamper off an' ah went t' th' nearest phone, an' dialled the number.

I waited for a minute, then a voice on the other end snapped "Who the fuck is this?!"

"Now now boy," ah said, "is that anyway ta talk t' th' man who made ya int' a mother-fuckin' immortal?"

"SLASHER!!!!" He roared. "Hey man, how you doing? Hope your not to bored over there with all the goddamn tea drinkers."

"Not really. Had me a lil' action earlier. Five Hunters. Took care of 'em."

"Cool."

"So, where you call home nowadays?"

"Chicago. It's not bad. Little boring sometimes, but easy to feed in peace."

"Glad t' hear it. So, you Sired anyone lately?"

"Nah. Can't find anyone I'd want to. You?"

"Nope. Got me a new uncle though. Boy's name's Raven." Jake burst out laughin'.

"RAVEN?! You serious?! What kind of pansy-assed, faggot name is that?"

Ah laughed. "I know. Boy always used t' hate it. Kept on sayin', 'Me names Mathew yer bloody pricks!"

Jake laughed. "Wait a sec, he says 'Me names, not 'My names?'"

Ah shrugged. "Jus' the way he says it. Very common with the English workin' class. Dunno why."

"Weird."

"Nah. That chimney sweep in Mary Poppins says it. Remember?" Jake didn't say anythin'. "Jake? You there buddy?"

"You've seen Mary Poppins?"

"Uh...well...y'know." Jake sniggered. "Now now, that's no way t' treat ya Sire."

"Sorry. But...Mary Poppins?!"

"LOOK!!! I was bored. There was nothin' to do. Drop it, okay?"

"Fine." Then, oh so quietly, "Nancy-boy."

Ah growled.

"Crossed the line, didn't I?"

"Ya think?"

"Sorry Slash. Listen, there is a reason I wanted to talk to you. You heard about that Slayer at the California Hellmouth?"

"Jake, I don't think there's a demon in th' world who hasn't 'eard o' th' bitch. She's a fairy tale. She doesn't exist."

"What have you heard?"

"Why do y' even give a shit? There's no such Slayer."

"Slasher, just tell me."

Ah sighed. "Fine, but ah don't see a point. Well now, lemme see. Um, rumour has it th' bitch killed Darla, the Master o' Arilius, gave Angelus a soul, blew up a giant snake, killed some Terminator robot's ass, heard that she IS a robot, that see converted William Th' Bloody t' th' side o' the rightchess, killed a god, a Hell god no less, that she can't be killed, an that if ya DO kill 'er, she'll come back from th' dead. Like ah said, there's no such Slayer."

"What would you do," Jake said quietly, "if I told you those rumours are true?"

"I'd tell ya to get ya fuckin' head examined."

"Well I got news for you, man. They are."

Ah looked around th' room. "HEY!" Ah yelled. All the fleges (A/N: Fleges Fledgling/Minion) scatted around the room. "EVERYONE OUT!" Ah yelled. They went. Ah went back ta Jake. "Listen up pal. Slayers may think there all that, but they're jus' humans. There stronger than average, I'll give 'em that, but when it's all over an' done with there still. Just. Humans. Ah mean, are you fergettin' just why ya own great grandsire's so respected?"

"Look, I know what this sounds like. Last week I thought that same thing. But I went there, man. I went to the Hellmouth. Girl took on a gang of 12 of us. She killed 7 without breaking sweat. And you know who killed the other 5? William The Bloody himself."

Ah took a deep breath, something ah don't usually do. "Jake, that's crazy talk."

"I'm telling you man!" 'E yelled. Guy sounded frantic. "I swear, by all that's unholy, the Scourge of Europe was fighting side by side with her."

"Shit. Jake, wait right there. Do NOT hang up, or I'll whoop your ass so hard..." Ah ran outta th' room. A minion walked by. "YO!" Ah yelled. He looked at me. "Can I help you sir?" He asked, real polite. "Go get Glazzior, NOW!" He looked nervous.

"With all due respect sir, the Master has asked not to be disturbed."

"Do ah look like ah give a shit? GO!" He went. Ah went back inta th' room an' picked up the phone. "You still there buddy?"

"Yeah." Jake said.

"Hang on another minute."

"Sure, why not? Not like I have my own life to lead. Well, unlife anyway."

Few seconds later, Glazzior walked in. "Good evening Slasher. Did you have a good hunt?"

"Yeah, swell thanks. Listen, you might wanna take this." Ah gave 'im the phone. He raised an eyebrow. Ah've always wanted t' be able ta raise just one o' 'em, but ah can never do it.

"Hello?" There was a pause. "Jake my boy. How are you? It's been 11 years." Another pause. "William the Bloody? Are you certain?" Glazzior looked at me. He smiled. "Tell me more about this Slayer."


	3. The ponderings of a dead man

Key Too My Heart 

Chapter two – The ponderings of a dead man.

Glazzior POV

I have been restless since my conversation with Jake two nights ago. Like so many others, I had believed this Slayer to be a myth. I am not certain that Jake saw what he said he saw. For instance, why would William the Bloody, or Spike as I have heard that is how he wishes to be address nowadays, ally himself with a Slayer? There are many possible reasons, though all unlightly.

It is possible that William has sired the girl, though I doubt it. He is descended from an ancient Order, and the power of an Old One runs through his veins. If he has indeed made her into one of us, that power combined with the strength of the Slayer would make her uncontrollable. Of course, she would need him at first. Every fledgling craves the company of their Sire at first, but that would pass in due time. I do not believe that he would risk her turning against him, as he did his own Sire.

Though I believe he would not turn the girl, perhaps he has told her that he would. Slayers never live long, and the chance to become immortal would definitely appeal to her. However, other influences of the girl's state of mind must be considered. Most Slayers have their potential recognised since birth, and are raised a certain way with set beliefs by members of the Watchers council. But maybe this one was raised in a common human household. This is unlikely. Though some are unrecognised, this is extremely rare.

Perhaps she believes not all of us are evil. Ridicules as it sounds, the human opinion on vampires must be taken into consideration. Much of modern day culture portrays are kind as having the potential of being tragic heroes. The Darren Shan saga tells of the vampire race of being heroic, hounrable people. Anne Rice novels claim that some vampires love being vampires and enjoy taking human life, though many take the lives of only the guilty, while others dislike taking lives at all and resent being what they are. A similar view of us is taken in the Anita Blake series by Laurel K. Hamilton. Even Bram Stoker's Dracula tells of a sort of forbidden love story. Also movies such as the Lost Boys and Blade 2 show us as having a purely human state of mind. This is, of course, untrue, but William was raised by Angelus, who is well known for playing mind games. One must assume that William himself is very skilled in this art.

Another possibility is that the Slayer is rouge, though I believe if that were the case the Watchers council would terminate her.

Maybe William has a truce with this Slayer? Though uncommon, a truce between vampire and Slayer is not unheard of, as I know from my own experiences.

Though this Slayer may not be a Slayer at all. William may wish to claim the Hellmouth as his own, and I believe he is powerful enough to have his own territory. And if the demonic community believes a Slayer fights by his side, few would dare challenge him. It may be that this Slayer is an illusion. Perhaps William is using some form of magic to make one thing a Slayer fights with him? Or perhaps he does fight with a Slayer. Some charm to cloud her mind? A Slayer would be a wonderful tool to ensure his dictatorship. And yet demons are always coming and going. Why would he not defend his borders?

I am aware of rumours of an Initiative based their. When Raven was captured, he had something implanted into his brain. According to Raven, if he attempted violence of any kind agenised a human, he experienced agonising pain. However, if his wraith was directed at a demon, their was none. The implant was removed successfully from Raven, but if William was imprisoned and implanted, he may not be as fortunate.

A vampire MUST kill. If we were deigned the freedom to kill, we would go insane. If this theory of William having a behaviour modification implant is true, then he would undoubtedly turn on other demons. I know he would. If I myself was denighed the right to kill at all, I would walk into the sun. And the Slayer could make use of him.

There are dozens of other possibilities, but these are the most likely. That is, of course, if the rumours are true. I still do not believe it, but if it IS true, something must be done. I myself cannot go chasing after rumours, nor would I even if I could spare the time. But if it is true...

I will sent some of my people to the Hellmouth and learn the truth. And if rumour becomes fact, then I will go.


	4. Of lust, magic and vampires

A/N: I would like to express my apologies to chelsea and anyone else from Arizona who was offended by the way Slasher spoke. This mistake will be corrected in future chapters.

Chapter Three – Of lust, magic and vampires

Lily POV

I was on the dance floor of a goth club called Nightmare. I was going to go to one called The Taipan Commune, but Nightmare was nearer, and I was hungry. I've always loved dancing, ever since I can remember. I closed my eyes and let the music wash through me. I was wearing skin-tight leather pants, black of course, black leather boots with spiked heels that came about 4 inches below my knees, dark red lipstick and an incredibly tight black tank top with the words 'The Devil's Whore' written in red. I looked like a slut, but I didn't care. That was the point.

I saw a guy, cute, about 23. Still dancing, I whispered a spell. His head snapped around, and he stared at me. I took my eyes off him and smiled. That spell was for obsession. For as long as he lived, he'd think about hardly anything but me. He wouldn't eat, wouldn't drink, would hardly sleep, and when he did sleep, he'd dream of nothing but me, dancing and laughing. He'll slowly waist away, thinking of nothing but me. Funny, huh?

It would take effect in about three hours.

After a while I got tired of dancing and went to the bar. "What can I get you?" the bartender asked.

"Just a coke," I answered. He gave me my coke and I sipped it, looking around the club. I spotted another guy, about 19 I'd say. He was slim, lean, around 5'11. He had hair that came just below his shoulder, dyed black. He was wearing tight black jeans, a black leather coat that reached his ankles, and a pretty cool t-shirt. It was black, with the words 'CRADLE OF FILTH' written in red. The letters looked kind of like fire. Under that was a silver-white picture of a naked woman of her knees, fingering herself. I had to admit, it was quite tastefully done. A few shadows played across her body in a very artful way. Then I noticed her headgear. It was a nun. I laughed softly. Under the picture in semi-gothic writing was the words 'VESTAL MASTURBATION', again in red. (A/N: I actually have that t-shirt) I liked it. Oh, and on his right hand full length silver rings on all four of his fingers. They ended in claws about an inch long, maybe a little more. The nails that I could see where painted black.

A slow, morbid song came on. I'm not sure of the title, or the artist, but it was really depressing. Also very haunting and slightly thought provoking. I left my coke and walked up towards him. As I walked past, I ran a finger lightly down his cheek. He jerked in surprise, and looked at me. Very slowly, I bent my head down to his neck. I licked it once, sucked a few seconds, and then bit down hard enough to leave a bruise. I kept my face human though, so there were no fangs to break the skin.

I looked up at him. He looked shocked. Even in the gothic culture people don't usually just walk up to you out of the blue and bite you. That was, for most part, reserved for lovers. I turned around and walked onto the dance floor, putting a lot of sex into the walk. I turned around and signalled for him to join me. He stood there for a second, then grinned and walked over.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around my waist. We danced for a few minutes, then his leaned towards my ear. "Hey pet, wanna step outside for a minute?"

I smiled seductively and said softly, "Whatever you want baby."

He grabbed my hand and we walked out through a back entrance. When we got out I spun around and slammed him agenised the brick wall. He let out a gasp of air, and before he had a chance to regain his breath, I'd locked my mouth onto his, shoving my tongue down his throat. He jerked his head away, panting. "Gimme...give me a sec to catch my breath."

"A few minutes from now, that's not going to be a problem."

"What?" He looked at me in confusion. I just smiled sweetly. He gave a slight shrug, then stood up to his full height, a little taller than me. He smiled, then reached up his right hand and cupped the back of my head, the index finger on his left hand circling the nipple on my right breast. "And why won't I need to breathe anymore?" He asked softly in a seductive tone, though I did detect a slight bit of curiosity. I backed him into the wall, grinding my hips agenised his. His hand went from circling my nipple to sliding up my top and grabbing my tit. He started to massage it, apparently very happy that I wasn't wearing a bra.

I could feel his hard-on pushing through his jeans. I rubbed it, and something kind of like a growl started in his throat. I laughed softly and whispered yet another spell, then I vamped and plunged my fangs into his neck. He moaned and a shudder wracked his body as pleasure chorused through his entire being. He thrust his hips forward, grinding them into mine. I smelt his cum, staining his dick and the inside of his jeans. I raised my head and changed my face back to human. That spell was for pleasure. Every time I bit him and drank, he experienced a violent orgasm, the best he'll ever feel. It was also an addiction. He'd do anything...and I mean ANYTHING!...to feel it again.

"What the fuck was that?!" He wheezed.

"Did you like it?" I asked softly.

"Hell yeah! Do it again!"

"I can't do it again," I said softly. I stepped back and let my face change from human to demon. His eyes went wide, and he tried to back away, put he just hit the wall after half a step. "If I do it again I'll kill you." On the inside, I was laughing my ass of. On the outside, I was the picture of misery, guilt and regret.

"What the bloody hell are you?" He asked. "You look like one of those vampires on 'The Lost Boys'."

Tears filled my eyes. I bit my lip any looked away. "I'm a vampire." My voice came out as a sob. Damn I'm good. I remember suddenly being a little girl and having my mother tell me not to play with my food. If only she could see me now. Hehe.

"Holy shit," he whispered. Then I got bored. I like playing with my prey, put I really was hungry. I yanked him to me and bit him again. I knew he wanted to run away, but the spell wouldn't let him. But hey, at least he'll die happy! He was having orgasm after orgasm after orgasm. And people say I can't be kind. Then again...

I let go of him and let him fall to the floor. The air reeked of the guy's cum. I'd drunk little enough blood that he was still alive and, more importantly, awake. He was making happy little noises, with a look of bliss on his face. I knelt down and slapped him. He looked at me. I winked at him. "What's pleasure without pain?" I said another spell so that no one could hear us, and then took off the pleasure spell. The universe wanted payment for all the fun he'd had, and this was it.

He started shaking and his screams were so intense that they literarily tore his throat apart. Blood was flying from his mouth; his body was wracked with violent spasms. I watched him in fascination. I never got tired of watching them suffer. Their was something beautiful about it.

Eventually he stopped. He lay dead on the ground, his face a picture of agony, as if he still suffered, even in death. I stared I awe. So beautiful.

I placed a kiss on his forehead, and walked home.


	5. Dreams of the Chosen One

Chapter Four – Dreams of the Chosen One

Buffy POV

I opened the front door to my house as quietly as I could and wandered into the living room. Someone was watching TV. "That you Will?"

"No, its me," Dawn said, not taking her eyes off the TV. Or 'That infernal box!' as Giles calls it, conveniently forgetting that he has one.

I snapped into Big Sister/Responsible Adult mode. "Dawn?" I glanced at the clock. "It's 2:31 in the frigging morning! Why aren't you in bed?" I went into Slayer mode. "Has something happened? Are you alright?"

Dawn finally looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Duh. Do you really think I'd it'd be sitting here calmly watching the TV if something was wrong?"

"Oh yeah…I mean…" I shook my head. Slayer mode off, Big Sister/Responsible Adult mode back on. "Why aren't you in bed?" I repeated.

"It's a Friday night." I put my hands on my hips and glared.

"So?"

"Oh come on Buffy," she whined. "Other kids my age get to stay up this late!"

I pointed up the stairs. "Bed," I said firmly.

Dawn pouted. "Buffffffyyyy."

"Now!"

She muttered something I couldn't hear, got up, and headed to the stairs. I sighed. Boy, I'm tired. Killed some big strong horny blue thing earlier. Gave me a real workout. Oh! Not that kind of workout! And horny! I mean, it had horns! It had horns, it wasn't horny! Well, I mean it might have been. Ah! No! Bad Buffy! Yuck!

I shuddered. "Gross. Sleep now. Yes, sleep. Wonderful, dreamless sleep. No more thoughts about…eew!"

I went to bed.

I was walking with the first Slayer through a desert in Africa. "He will upset the balance."

I nodded. "I know."

"Kill him before he can."

"I'll try my best."

The First Slayer stopped. I stopped as well. We stared at each other. "Do not try. Only do."

I looked away. "Sometimes all we can do is try."

I looked into her eyes. She nodded. "I know." We started walking again.

"She feels alone."

"She has people there for her."

"He feels alone as well. They will come together. As the moth is drawn to the flame and burned, the vampire will be drawn to the Dawn."

"I won't let him come anywhere near her."

"You cannot protect her forever."

"She's my sister. I'll always protect her."

She pointed forward. I followed her finger. There was a man in his early twenties sitting in a bet of flowers. He was dressed in a light blue shirt and pants. His feet were bare. We went towards him. My slayer sense kicked in and I realised he was a vampire. Golden sunlight shone on him, filled the area around him. The air was filled with summer warmth. He looked up and saw us. He smiled and waved. We walked up to him. He smiled at both of us. "His name is Glazzior," the first Slayer said. He was really pale. His eyes stared into mine. They were a piercing blue-grey. He had beautiful blond hair that fell just below his shoulders.

"Hello," he said.

"Hello Glazzior," I said, smiling at him. I knelt down. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making a daisy chain," he said.

"That's nice." A lock of hair fell down his face. I reached over and tucked it behind his ear.

"Thank you," he said.

He took my hands and stood up, drawing me to stand as well. He placed the daisy chain on my head. "For you."

"Thank you." He tilted my head up towards him and kissed me. Their was nothing in the kiss except innocence, like the kiss of a child. The area around us grew dark and the air went cold. I stepped back and looked at him. He was wearing a deep crimson silk shirt and black leather pants. He vamped and a stake appeared in his right hand. He thrust it towards me and it ripped apart my heart. Blood flowed down from the wound like a river. I looked at him. "Why did you do that?"

"Vengeance." He trailed a finger through the blood and brought it up to his lips. "They say that the blood of a Slayer is the finest wine in all of creation." He wiped his finger in my hair, cleaning it. "Aren't you going to taste it?" I asked. A look of rage came onto his face. He backhanded me and I fell on the floor. "Never," he hissed. Suddenly he exploded into a cloud of dust. I looked at the first Slayer. "Why did you do that?"

"He is the one. The one that binds them. The one that protects Him from Them. Kill him, and the others will fall."

"Protects who?"

The first Slayer pointed behind me. "Him." I turned around and saw Glazzior. He was lying on the floor, his face still vampire. He was lying in a pool of his own blood. I knew he was dead, but he wasn't dust anymore. A big black bird was ripping off his flesh and eating it. A raven. The bird snapped its head around and stared at me.

"Caw!" It screeched, then spread its wings and flew away.

"He is the one that will love her," the first Slayer said. I turned around to look at her and I was in the cave under Spike's crypt. My hands were in chains. I glared at Spike. "Whatever it is you think your feeling, it's not love! You can't love without a soul!"

"We can you know," Drusilla said softly. "We can love quite well. It's not wise though."

My hands slipped through the chains like water. I was back in the desert with the first Slayer. "They are demons."

I nodded. "I know."

"Then kill him. If you can."

I woke up. It was morning. Someone knocked on the door. "Hey Buffy, are you up?" Willow asked. She came in smiling, then lost the smile when she saw me. "Buffy, what's wrong?"

"Call Giles," I said. "Hurry."


	6. Soulful thoughts, soulless heart

Chapter Five – Soulful thoughts, soulless heart

Jasmine POV

I was sleeping, dreaming of blood and death. The streets were on fire, people dead and dying all around. I chased them, killing and feeding however I wanted. There was a sudden movement beside me. My eyes snapped open and I saw Raven. Their were tears running down his face and he was panting. "Shit. Shit shit shit shit."

I sat up and touched his shoulder. "You okay?" I asked. He started to cry. "Hey, hey." I moved in front of him. It looks like he'd had another nightmare. I wrapped my arms around him and lowered his head onto my shoulder. "Shh, it's okay. It's okay." I started rocking him slowly. It reminded me of when I was little and my mum would rock me to sleep after I'd had a nightmare. "It's okay," I whispered. "They can't hurt you anymore. Your safe. I promise. Shhhhh." I knew what it was. Ever since he escaped from the Initive he'd had nightmares. He wakes up screaming nearly every day. I stroked his hair and he started sobbing.

"It hurt so much," he sobbed.

"I know, love. I know." We stayed like that for a while. After a bit he stopped crying and we just lay down together. I wondered what he was thinking. I wish I could see into his head.

"Jas?" He said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Why d'you never let me call you Emma?" I froze. Barely repressed memories of pain and fear came rushing back to me.

"My name is Jasmine," I said.

"Yeah but…wasn't always." He turned so he could look into my eyes. They were a bright yellow. I've been told that my fangs are pure white. His, though, look like they've never seen a toothbrush.

"Look, Raven…" I began.

"An' why do you always call me that?" He interrupted. "Y' used to call me Mathew."

I sighed. "Yeah, but that's before I learned your real name."

"It IS me real name." I grabbed his hand.

"No. Its not."

"It IS!"

"No. It's not. Mathew was the name of a little boy who is now dead. Glazzior killed him. And he made you. Just like you killed Emma and made me."

He moved closer to me. "So you don't think we're the same as we used t' be?"

I frowned, wondeing what the hell had brought this on. "Of course not." I sat up and looked down at him. "Do you?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. Don't really feel that different. I mean, I do on th' outside. Feel stronger, faster…can see in the dark. But on the inside…" He sighed. "Fuckin' 'ell. I remember everythin'. Remember all me mates. Remember me family. I still miss 'em y' know. I feel the same on the inside now as I did then. It's jus'…There's sommat else in me now. I wanna kill, smash, destroy. It's sommat…sommat…"

"Evil?" I asked. I don't want to talk about this. It brings back to many memories. But I don't want to look weak. So I kept quiet.

"Dunno. I guess. Can't think what else to call it. Jas?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think we're evil?"

"Yes, I do," I said without hesitating. "We don't have souls, Raven."

"Yeah but…you care about me right?" I did care about him. I cared about him so much. "An' I care about you. I can feel 'appy an' sad. I mean, yeah, I like killin' an' torturin' as much as the next vampire, but wot about the other stuff?"

I sighed again. "I don't know. I don't know if evil can laugh. I don't know if evil can feel true joy or love. I'm not a philosopher. I don't know the answers to all the hows and whys of being a vampire, and to be quite honest, I don't really care. We are what we are. Except it."

"That's wot everyone's bin tellin' me to do."

"Then do it. It's good advice."

"One more thing."

"What?"

"You really think we don't 'ave souls? Even with all that good stuff we can feel?"

I stared at him for a few seconds, and a thought came to me. "Do you?" I asked carefully.

He seemed to think hard. Really hard. "I don't know."

"Raven, when I was human and you were telling me about being a vampire, you told me you felt your soul leave you."

"No I didn't!" He protested.

"Yes you did," I said.

"I didn't. I said just before I died I thought I felt sommat leave me. I could 'ave imagined th' whole thing."

I really wanted to stop talking about this. I stroked his cheek. "There's not much time to sleep," I whispered softly. "Only about half an hour till sunset. And think I can make you feel better."

I grabbed his cock and, well, you can guess what happened after that.

A/N: I know this chapter wasn't very good, sorry. I had literally NO good ideas.


	7. Troubled thoughts

Key To My Heart – Chapter Six – Troubled thoughts.

Giles POV

I opened the door to my flat and walked in, firmly shutting the door behind me. It's been just over a month since I left Sunnydale and returned to England. Over a month, and not a day has gone by when I haven't thought about them. Leaving the Hellmouth was one of the hardest things I've ever done. Try as I might, I cannot escape the guilt of leaving them. Buffy, Willow, Xander, all of them. I love each and every one of them. But I did the right thing. The others have learned to make their way in the world, and so must she.

"I did the right thing," I said out loud. It didn't help.

I made my way into the living room and poured myself a glass of whisky. I drained the glass and stared gloomily about the room. Then I noticed the light blinking on the answering machine. I thought about ignoring it and just wallowing in self-pity. "Oh, what's the use," I muttered. I got up and played the message.

beep "Giles its Willow, are you there?" Upon hearing that voice, my throat seemed to close up, and I found it hard to breath. "Giles, if you're there, pick up, please." She was silent for a moment. "Okay, I guess you're not in. When you get this, call us. It's important." The machine beeped again, signalling the end of the message

I stared at the answering machine. I've wanted so much so hear their voices. I scolded myself for getting too emotional. I picked up the phone then put it back down. "For God's sake man, you're an adult." I picked up the phone and firmly pressed the numbers. The phone rang. I had to fight the urge to slam it down. After the fourth ring someone picked it up.

"Hello?"

I cleared my throat. "Hello Dawn, is that you? It's Giles."

She didn't say anything. "Dawn? Are you there?"

"What the hell do you want?" She hissed. I felt a sudden sharp pain in my chest.

"Um…w-well, I've just got home and I found a message on my answering machine from Willow, asking me to call."

"Why the hell would Willow want anything to do with you? Y'know, after you abandoning us and everything."

The pain in my chest got worse. "Dawn, I truly am sorry that I left, but I be…"

"No!" Dawn shouted. "You can't just pack up and leave, and then just phone up like there's nothing wrong!" I heard Dawn choke back a sob, and I had to fight to keep my voice under control.

"Dawn, I am sorry. Please believe me."

"If you so sorry then…then…" Her voice went quite. "Why did you leave, Giles?"

I wiped my eyes, which were getting a bit damp.. "Because…because I believed it was the right thing to do."

"Why?"

I took a deep breath. "I did it for you and Buffy."

She snorted. "Sure."

"Dawn, I was doing everything. On Halloween, after that incident with the vampires, Buffy left it to me to discipline you. When she returned from heav…from where she went, she left me to look after yourself and the house. Whenever a crisis emerges, she doesn't try to understand it herself. She lets others work it out, then deals with it after we tell her what to do…"

"So that's it?!" Dawn screeched. "She's just too…too…inconvenient for you?!"

"Dawn, that is not the reason. I love Buffy like she's my own flesh and blood. But, Dawn, Buffy is not a girl anymore. She's a woman. A very capable woman might I add. But she doesn't trust herself. And if I had stayed, she would have always come to me, and I would have helped her. She must learn to trust herself, not just as a Slayer, but as the woman she now is."

"Yeah but…but…she would have. You didn't have to leave."

I began to get angry. "Do you think I wanted to?! Do you think I don't regret it?! Day and night I think of you all! Day and night I think of the dangers you all face, and that I've run away and…and…I can't breathe!" I paused and realised what I had said. I took a deep breath. "Dawn, I am so sorry. I have no right to burden you like this."

"No it's…its fine."

"It most certainly is not. It's just…" I sighed. "Is Willow there please?"

"Um…no. She's kinda moping over Tara."

Icy fear gripped my heart. "Tara? Has something happened to her?"

"What? Oh! No. No, she's fine. It's just…remember that memory thing before you left?"

"Y-yes. Yes, I remember."

"Well after that, she kinda left Willow and moved out."

"Good lord! Are they both alright?"

"Um, well like I said, Willow's just sort of moping around. I haven't seen much of Tara." She trailed off, and I don't think either one of us really knew what to say.

"You wanna talk to Buffy?" Dawn asked finally.

"Um…I'm not sure that's wise," I said softly.

"She misses you you know," Dawn said quietly. "We all do. Well, Spike doesn't seem to care all that much."

I gave a dry laugh. "No, I don't suppose that he would."

"Yeah, I guess not."

"Well, tell Willow I called, will you?"

"Yeah sure."

"Well…goodbye Dawn."

And I could hear the sadness in her voice when she softly replied "Bye Giles."

She hung up. I hung up. I went back into the living room to the whisky, and this time I didn't bother with a glass.

A/N: Well, what did you all think? REVIEW!


	8. Haunted

Key To My Heart – Chapter Seven - Haunted

Raven POV

Strapped to a table. Fear runnin' through me body. Screams everywhere. Demons in agony. The other vampire's words playin' in my 'ead. 'Don't scream. It's worse when you scream.' What the hell is this place? Where am I? I hear roarin'. I turn me head an' see a vampire break lose. He runs. Gunshots. He's full of bullets. Falls to the ground. His leg is practically shredded. He gets up anyway. Blokes in army gear come runnin'. He growls, trys t' slash 'em with inch long claws. They pin 'im down. "Let me go! Let me go!" He screams. One of th' army blokes pulls out a tazer an' zaps 'im. His eyes rollback into 'is 'ead. They drag 'im away. Where the fuck am I?

I'm in a cage, naked. Huddled in a corner. The soldier comes. He grins. I know wots gunna 'appen. I lunge at 'im, fangs bared. HE WON'T DO IT TO ME AGAIN! Blindin' pain. I fall to the floor, curl up into a ball. I'm shakin', terrified. The soldier laughs an' kicks me. I grown. 'E crouches down an' rubs his hands up an' down me back. I know wots gunna happen. He turns me around, forces me hands away from me face. I whimper. "Now now, is that anyway for a big bid vampire to behave? What would Dracula think?" 'E leans towards me. I jerk my 'ead away. He 'its me. "Come on now son, don't make a fuss. There's no point." I give in. What's the use? I turn my head back round. He strokes my cheek. "There's a good lad." He kisses me. I start to cry.

I opened me eyes an' lit a fag, starin' around the park gloomily. This is were it all 'appened. This is the place I lost my humanity. I took a deep drag an' got off the bench I was sittin' on. I went and sat on the same swing that Glazzior was on, 5 months ago. I rocked on it for a bit, took a final drag of me fag and tossed it away. A girl, bit older than me, walked by. She squinted, tryin' to see who I was. It was too dark to make me out anything other than that I was a bloke, but she tried anyway. Just like I did with Glazzior. She walked off. When Glazzior was 'ere, 'e got up and followed me. I never left this place alive. Stupid bitch, shouldn't be 'ere on 'er own. Pitch black park in this town; serve her right if I sucked 'er dry. Just like Glazzior did me. I watched her go.

I got off the swings and walked down the path. Stopped near the end and crouched down. I touched the ground, runnin' my hand over it. This is it. Right here. This is where I died. Don't even know what the bloody 'ell I'm doing 'ere. Just thought it might help.

After that I went to the graveyard and stared at a grave.

Mathew James Robertson

Born 1987

Died 2003

Under that was a message.

Gone from our home but not from our hearts.

My throat closed up. This is my grave. I shivered. Creepy. I could smell so many things. Death, decay, birth, life, sorrow, pain, hate, and something else. Tears.

Thing is, these tears that are the freshest…their f' me. In th' tears I can smell my family. Me mum and dad's scent is the freshest. Mum cried. Dad didn't. Dad felt despair an' rage, but 'e didn't cry. I smiled. Good ol' dad. Not lettin' mum see 'ow much this is killin' 'im. Bein' strong for 'er. I knew they were goin' thru a lot a pain. I felt weird. Most a me was laughing at this. But a small part, the little bit a human I got left, felt sorry for 'em. 'Corrdin' t' Yoshi, it 'appens sometimes. Vampires still feel human. But 'e says it'll fade. Says it could be days, months, years, even decades, but eventually it'll go. Hope so. Can't stand it. All these feelin's bubblin' up inside a me, it's like one sides tryin' t' kill the other.

Fuck knows how long I stayed there. After a while I left, just walked the streets aimlessly. This was a quiet area, peaceful. Good place t' sort out all the shit goin' around in my 'ead. After walkin' for a few minutes I heard a noise. Looked up, took a good sniff. Whisky. Lots of it. Someone's shit-faced drunk. I got up, stretched, an' went towards 'em. Hopefully I'll feel better after a good meal.

I got within a few hundred yards and saw the drunk. He was staggerin, half-drained bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand. From th' way 'e way drainin' it, I don't think it was 'is first. I vamped. The drunk fell over, swore, got back up an' came towards me. I stepped back, went into the darkness. He went passed me. I followed 'im.

After a few minutes he went past an alley. I rushed up to 'im, grabbed 'im by the hair an' dragged 'im into th' alley. "The fuckin' 'ell you doin'?"

I grabbed the bottle in one hand, an' yanked 'im closer with the other. "Hey! Leggo!" I bit 'im, an' 'e screamed. After a few minutes his heart stopped, an' I let 'im go. The body fell to th' floor an' I took a gulp of whisky. Still felt miserable. I kicked the corpse an' went on my way. It's still early. Think I'll go to a club.


	9. The Meeting

Key To My Heart – Chapter Eight – The Meeting

Jax POV

Someone knocked on my door. "Sir?" I sighed, feeling a little pissed off. I was enjoying the silence.

"What is it?" I snapped.

"The Master has called a meeting Sir." Now I was curious. I got up from my chair and went and opened the door. There was a slender man in his mid-forties standing there. He looked familiar, but I couldn't quite place 'im. I reached out and tried to get a feel of his age. Not much power there. I'd say he was about three, maybe five years dead. Feeling satisfied, I gave it no further though.

"So what's this about a meeting then?"

"I don't know Sir. I was just asked to inform you."

I nodded. "Right. Anything else?"

"Just one more thing. Could you please contact Master Raven and inform him?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Why's Glazzior want that little brat there?"

"I don't know Sir."

I rolled my eyes. "Right, I'll tell him."

"Thank you Sir. The meeting's in two hours."

I nodded, and he left. I shut the door and went over to the phone. I flicked through my address book, found Raven's number and dialled.

He answered it on the fourth ring. "Hello?" I noticed dance music and what sounded like a crown of people chatting and having a good time.

"Hey Rave, its Jax."

"Oh, ay up."

"Hi. Listen, you godda make your way back home soon. Glazzior's called a meeting in two hours."

"Tell the cunt t' bugger off!"

I sighed. "Listen, Raven, Glazzior's been really lenient with you. More so than most would be. But you keep pissing him off, there's going to be Hell to pay."

Raven growled. "You think I'm scared of 'im?"

"You should be. The last time a Childe of his acted like this, he gouged their eyes out."

Raven paused. "Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Bloody 'ell."

"I know." I tried to sound more cheerful. "So, you're coming right?"

"No."

I stared at the phone for a moment in disbelief. "Did you hear what I said!"

"I 'eard."

I closed my eyes. "Look, I'm telling you this as a mate. Glazzior's the kind of bloke that likes respect. What I said earlier? Not the worst. You know that Master that tried to take over Nottingham a while back? Glazzior cut his arms and legs off. Cut 'em off, then left the poor bugger in a field for the sunrise, six bloody crucifixes on him. Back in 1873 another Childe of his acted like you. He skinned her alive and nailed her in a coffin for three years. You are pissing him off big time. Keep it up and whatever they did in the Initive that fucked you up so much will feel like Heaven compared to what he'll do to you. Come to the meeting."

"No." He hung up. I sighed.

"Idiot."

Two hours later I went to the meeting room. Saw a comfy looking chair beside Yoshi, went over and sat down. "Evenin' Yoshi."

He nodded at me. "Good evening Jax."

"So, any idea what this is all about?"

"No. I imagine it is of some importance though."

Slasher walked over. "Hey."

I grinned. "Hey Slash." Yoshi just nodded again. Slasher took a look around.

"Where's the workin' class hero? Thought Glazzior wanted the brat here."

I shrugged. "Phoned him up. He's not coming."

"The boy is going to get himself killed," Yoshi said.

"Most likely," I said.

"Hey guys, remember that time in '83 when that wizard tried magick on Glazzior and he burned him alive?" Slasher asked. I nodded. Slash laughed. "Good times."

"Yeah." I cracked my fingers. "Wish he'd hurry up."

"He will arrive in his own time," Yoshi said.

"Yeah, but I'm getting bored." Just then Glazzior and Amadeus walked in. "Well, speak of the Devil."

Glazzior smirked. "Not the Devil, just a demon. But thank you for the compliment."

I winked. "Anytime mate."

They walked over. "Is Raven coming?" Amadeus asked.

I shook my head. "The brat said he's not coming."

Amadeus looked at Glazzior. "Remind me why you sired him?"

Glazzior shrugged. "He has passion in heart."

"Hey guys." I looked over to the door. Lily came strolling in.

Slasher got up and walked over to her. "Hey babe." He wrapped arms around her and kissed her. Then he jerked back. "The fuck!" He jerked his head forward and sniffed. "You stink of some guy's cum."

Lily shrugged. "I was bored." She ran a hand across his cheek. "Don't worry baby, you're still my number one."

"Damn right!"

Glazzior coughed. "If we could please get this meeting underway."

"Sure," Lily said. She followed Slasher back to his chair and sat on his lap.

Glazzior clasped his hands. "Now, I am sure you have all heard of the rumour of some sort of super Slayer residing at the California Hellmouth." We all nodded. "Well, it seems that they may not be rumours after all. A few days ago Slasher got a phone call from his childe Jake. He claims to have visited the Hellmouth, where he encountered this so called 'Immortal Slayer'. According to Jake, the rumours of she having found an ally in William the Bloody are also true."

Slasher raised his hand. "Um, question. Say this is true. You lookin' to make the bitch Slayer 14?"

"Yes, I am."

"What about William the Bloody?"

"I will give him the chance to leave with his life. If he refuses, I'll kill him."

"Why'd you want Raven in on this?" Lily asked.

"This is a meeting of Masters. And, though Raven did not earn his power or title, a Master he still is."

"So why am I here?" Slasher asked. "I'm not a Master yet. Still got a few decades to go."

Glazzior smiled at him. "Though it is true that you are not yet at Master level in terms of power, you are still one of the most dangerous, sadistic bastards I've ever met. You've more than earned your place among us."

Slasher smirked. "Shut up. Seriously dude, you're gonna make me blush." Glazzior chuckled.

Yoshi coughed. Glazzior looked at him. "Yes?"

"Sire, you obviously intent to battle this Slayer. In times past, you did so by yourself. However, this time you have called us together. And though many might mistakenly believe you to be afraid, I know you to well to assume that. So with that in mind, why have you called us? As you know, I had plans to return to Japan."

"To be honest, I'm still unsure whether this Slayer exists or not. I asked you here because I request volunteers to travel to the Hellmouth and uncover the truth. If the rumours are false, you are free to do as you wish. If they are true however, you are to take the Hellmouth, and contact me with all information regarding this Slayer."

I had a thought. "Sire?"

"Yes Jax?"

"Say the rumours are true. What if we run into her? I mean, I know you want to kill her yourself, but I don't like the idea of running away."

Glazzior shrugged. "If you have no other option but to fight, you may, though I would ask of you to leave her alive. But if you can escape, do so. Unless the alternative is your death, this Slayer is mine."

I rolled my eyes. "Geez, come on mate. You're already a legend. Give someone else I chance to be in the spotlight."

Glazzior stared at me. "Are you trying to be funny?"

I sighed. "Never mind. Anyway, you wanted volunteers. I'll go. Haven't had a break from you in decades."

Glazzior laughed. "As you wish. Anyone else?"

"I will go," Yoshi said.

"Yeah, me to," Slasher said. "Never seen a Slayer before."

Glazzior looked around. "Anyone else?"

Lily shrugged. "Fuck it, I might as well."

Glazzior nodded. "Then it's settled. Oh, Jax?"

"Yeah?"

"Have someone pack Raven's and Jasmine's belongings. They are going with you."

"Um, okay. Why?"

"I am tired to the boy's attitude. It's about time he contributed to the clan. And I am beginning to regret ever siring him. Also, he is too reckless. Being in a Slayer's territory will force him to control himself. And if the Slayer kills him anyway, he is not worthy of being my Childe."

"Okay. Why's Jasmine coming?"

"Jasmine is too young to be without her Sire for more than a few days."

"So, is that it?" Lily asked.

"Yes, that's it."

A/N: I know this is bad. It's been a while since I've written anything at all, ad my mind's on blank. I would have made this chapter really cool, but…writer's bloke. Hopefully I'll be getting into my characters again soon.


	10. To be a demon

Key To My Heart – Chapter Nine

Spike POV

I walked into Willies and looked around. Some of the demons gave me dirty looks. One of them, a baclar, started to get up, but his friend put a clawed hand on his shoulder. The demon looked around and his friend shook his head. He sat down and glared at me. "Later," he mouthed. I gave him the finger and swaggered up to the bar.

"What'll it be tonight Spike?" Willie asked.

"Virgin if you've got it."

"Sorry pal, fresh outta virgin's blood."

I sighed. "Fine. I'll have a glass of the freshest blood you've got."

"Comin' right up." Willie placed a glass in front of me an' filled it with blood. I took a sip. A bit stale, but okay. Tasty enough. Still, it's just not the same as drinking the blood fresh out of a screaming terrified victim. Oh well. At least it's human. I drained half the glass then looked for Willie. He was at the other end of the bar talking to a mo-rak demon. "Oi Willie!"

"Just a sec," he said to the mo-rak. "Yeah?" he asked, coming over. I tapped my glass.

"Top this up with a bit of vodka will you?" He nodded, and did it. I stared at my drink. I like Willie. Before the chip, he'd always treated me with respect. Course, he'd had to then, hadn't he? I was Spike, William The Bloody, Scourge Of Europe, Vampire Master, and Ruler of the Hellmouth. The Big Bad. If he hadn't shown me respect, I would have hung his entrails on the streetlights like party streamers. But after the chip…he still treated me with respect, even became a sort of friend. I smirked. And the little bugger was still a bit scared of me.

Over two and a half hours later, I was well and truly pissed. Thoughts of Buffy drifted through my mind. Shit. I've done nothing but think of her! I started singing bits and pieces of that old Sex Pistols song 'My Way'. What I could remember of it anyway. Always makes me feel better.

"But now, the tears subside, I find it all so amusing. I've had my fill, my share of looting. But more, much more than this, I did it my way. For what is a brat, what has he got? When he cannot…"

"Nice song," someone growled behind me.

I turned around, and something hard hit my face. I fell to the ground and looked up. It was the baclar from the bar. Shit. I stood up. "Listen mate, I don't want any trouble. Not tonight at least."

He snarled. "Yeah, well you should have thought about that when you helped that Slayer bitch kill my son."

I blinked. "Your son?"

"YEAH MY SON! I HAD TO DRAG HIM OUT OF SOME FUCKIN' CEMERTERY! IN PIECES!"

He stamped his foot onto my chest. I vamped, growled, and got up. "Look mate, I don't know what the bloody hell you're on about. I haven't killed any baclar, let alone your bleedin' hellspawn. Can't speak for the Slayer though. It's your fault anyway. Slayer's just doing her job. Should have taught him to stay out of her way."

He swiped at my face. I tried to block it, but I was too drunk. Four claws dug into my temple and were dragged down my face. "AAAHHHHH!" I jerked away and glared at the baclar. He took a step towards me. I bared my fangs and hissed. The baclar stopped. "Do you know who I am?" I growled. "I could kill you in seconds."

The baclar sneered. "Yeah, I know who you are. The famous William The Bloody. 'Cept, you're not him no more, you know? Now you're just some overgrown flea who has to hide behind the Slayer, and bare his teeth like some mangy cat instead of fighting like a real demon!"

I'm starting to sober up. Vampire immune system's breaking the booze up already. Still a bit wobbly, will be for the next half hour. But steady enough. I can take 'im.

I growled. "I'm demon enough to take you, but I'll give you a chance. Walk away." I didn't want him to walk away though. I didn't think that he would, but just to make sure…

I smirked and took a step towards him. "Unless, of course, you want to end up like your boy."

The baclar howled and lunged at me. I grinned and dodged out of the way. The baclar spun around and swiped at my face. I jerked my head back a split second before he could touch me. I dropped down and kicked his legs out from under him. He clawed at me again. I grabbed his hand and bared my teeth, growling. He tried to pull his hand back, but I held on. I bent my head down, opened my mouth and bit into his fingers. My fangs were sharp enough to go through the flesh, and were strong enough to go through the bone. That done, I stat out the fingers and the demon blood that'd gotten in my mouth. The baclar screamed. He got up and tried to run, but I wanted him dead. I grabbed his arm and threw him to the floor. I jumped on him, pinning him. My fist's hit him over and over again, dazing him. I grabbed his head and searched for that weak spot in the back of the skull. I found it, bared my teeth again, and bit down. More blood shot into my mouth. I stood put and spat it out, and looked down at the dead baclar. His words played through my head. "The famous William the Bloody. 'Cept, you're not him no more, you know? Now you're just some overgrown flea who has to hide behind the Slayer, and bare his teeth like some mangy cat instead of fighting like a real demon!"

He's right. I'm not me anymore. I remembered that time in LA when I'd hired Marcus to torture Angel to get the ring of Amarah. "He has a soul. And he's in love."

"Yeah, with a Slayer no less. Talk about perversion."

I sighed. Did I still think it was perverse? No. Yes. I don't know. It's so easy to blame all this on the chip. But is it the chip? My little man-made Jiminy Cricket.

So who am I now? What am I? I wish I could be a vampire again.


	11. Fears and Comforts

Key To My Heart – Chapter Ten – Fears and Comforts

Raven POV

I looked at Jax, then Lily, then Yoshi, then Slasher and then at Jax again. "Okay. Lemme see if I got this right. Right now we're flyin' across the ocean to Yankee land, then we're flyin' t' th' other side of the continent, to wot is, basically, the gateway to Hell."

Jax nodded. "Right."

"Okay. An' when we get there, we godda watch out f'r some bird called a Slayer. Stronger than any one of us, whose only mission in life is to kill any vampire she sees. Super-powered real life Blade. Also, a really, REALLY powerful, sadistic bastard named William the Bloody is gonna be 'elpin kill us, who jus' happens t' be one a the most dangerous vampires in th' world. That about it?"

Jax nodded. "Yup. That about sums it up. Oh, and William the Bloody also might be more powerful than us."

I looked at Jasmine. She looked like I felt. "WHY THE FUCK ARE WE GOIN' TA YANKEE LAND TO GET OURSELVES KILLED! GET THAT FUCKIN' PILOT T' TURN THIS THING AROUND!"

"Look, Raven, just calm down. Calm down mate."

"I can't believe me ears. I can't believe me fuckin' ears." I sighed. "Look, I got no problem goin' to Yankee land…"

"Will you please stop calling it that?" Lily snapped. "How would you feel if I called England Pom land?"

"I wouldn't give a shit, I'm not patriotic."

"Unless it's the football world cup," Jasmine said.

"Don't chance the subject! Why. The. Fuck. Are. We. Going?"

"Look, Glazz asked for volunteers, alright?" Slasher snapped.

"I NEVER VOLUNTERED!"

"Me neither," Jasmine muttered.

Lily marched up t' me. I glared at 'er. "Look, we're already on our way there. We've got 10 minions in the back, all good fighters. So don't worry, and shut the fuck up before I curse you!"

I folded me arms. This is all Glazzior's fault. Poof gets me get on his privet jet, ships me outta th' country an' towards certain death. Oh, I'm gunna get 'im back for this. Fuckin' no good poncy cunt. Bloody soddin' wanker. Gunna rip 'is bollocks off. Gunna throw 'im in holy water. I'm gunna tie 'im up an' chop the bastard inta little pieces. Bleedin'…

"Raven?"

"What Jasmine?"

"You know you're growling?"

"I don't care. I'm pissed off, I'm hungry, an' I can't eat any a the humans walkin' around cos' they all work for us."

"Well, look on the bright side."

"There is no fuckin' bright side."

She smiled. "Sure there is. On the Hellmouth, we're going to be stronger than ever. I already feel like a god, and I'm just a fledgling. Imagine how we're both going to feel once we get there."

"Yeah, I guess. Oh wait…THERE'S A HOMICIDAL SUPER-POWERED VAMPIRE SLAYER THERE! Bigger an' bader than any of us."

She crouched down in front a me. "This isn't like you. What's really wrong? Talk to me."

"It's jus'…" I looked around. I didn't want any o' those wankers listening in on this. I stood up. "C'mon." She got up an' followed me. We went to the back of th' jet where the minions Lily was on about were. "Everyone out." They went. I turned back ta Jasmine. "Look love, I don't really give a shit about anyone 'ere. An' if this Slayer bird gets me, then that's that. But I don't wanna see you get 'urt. I love you. You know that. Can't stand the though of you getting' 'urt. When those hunters came with that witch…God, I wuz terrified. If I was half a second longer, you'd be dead. You've jus' got away from yer dad. Started fresh. I don't want that chance taken away from you."

She kissed me. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. And if anything happens, you'll save me. You always do."


	12. New Threats, Old Love

Key To My Heart – Chapter Eleven – New Threats, Old Love

Quentin Travers POV

There was a knock on my office door. "Come in," I said. A rather meek looking fellow walked in, shifting nervously. I smiled at him, and he offered a weak smile in return. "Good evening. What can I do for you?"

"I'm very sorry to disturb you Mr. Travers, but one of our sources has received some information that I thought you ought to know about." He handed me the report. I stood up and took it, shaking the young man's hand. "Thank you my boy."

He smiled, feeling more at ease. "Not a problem Sir." He left, and I sat down, opening the report. As I read it, I began to feel more and more uneasy. A few hours ago a privet jet owned by Glazzior the Impaler had left for America. I looked at the photos that accompanied the file. As I saw just who had boarded that jet, I felt my blood run cold. There they were. Alexander the Slasher, Jax the Brutal, Lily the Beautiful Death, Yoshi the Merciless and two others I didn't recognise. I had heard rumours of two new vampires to have joined the clan, but their age or power isn't known. As I read more of the report, I found their names. The slim looking boy with hazel eyes and dark auburn hair seemed to be called Raven. The other, an attractive young woman with smooth silky deep ebony hair and brown eyes seemed to be called Jasmine.

I flicked thru the files on my desk, my brow in a worried frown. For some time now I have been receiving worrying reports about the Impaler and his children. The attack on the Initiative was particularly worrying. It's quite obvious what's happening. Some of the Impaler's deadliest warriors on their way to the States. Their going to the Hellmouth, and they are going to hunt down Buffy Summers. I would bet my life on it. The moral thing to do would be to at least warn her. However, she has made it quite clear that she wants nothing to do with the council. Still, she is a Slayer. The best I have ever known, and thus to some extent our responsibility. As I had before, I wished that I knew her. I know the reason I always kept everything purely professional when I met her was for selfish reasons. One meets a bright young girl, and forms attachments. One grows to love that girl. And then she's gone. Another comes along, and one gets to know her, have feelings for her, and then she to is gone. A Slayer's life is not a long one. Eventually, you cannot allow yourself to care, for the sake your sanity. I remembered my first Slayer, back in days of my being a Watcher in the field. I remember fighting with her, refusing to obey the council's wishes that I stay behind. She was magnificent. Beautiful, powerful…and then the demon came. I couldn't save her. I loved her, and I couldn't save her. I will not fail again. But what can I do? If I warn her, will she listen? Also, I cannot forget my responsibilities as Head of the Watchers Council. If I do send anyone, there is a very good chance that they will be killed. I cannot let my emotions cause the death of my people. After a few moments' thoughts, I pushed the intercom button on my desk. "Yes Mr. Travers?" Julie, my secretary answered.

"Julie, get Rupert Giles on the line."

A/N: Hi all. Well, the vamps are off to Sunnydale, so it won't be long now till Dawn and Raven meet. You know, I actually wasn't going to make it Raven that gets with Dawn. Well, I might have but while I was trying to decide I got a review from BAKMAN and then I thought, "Fuck it, I'll make it Raven." Lol. Anyway, two days ago I was e-mailed a request for pictures of my vamps. I know you can have pics on your bio, I've seen other members with them. So if anyone's interested, can you tell me how? I got some pics of Glazzior, Jax and Slasher, and then added them. Everything seemed fine, but when I next checked my bio, they weren't there. Can anyone help?


	13. No One Knows

Key To My Heart – Chapter Twelve – No One Knows

Dawn POV

I walked through the front door. "Guy's, I'm home!" I yelled. No response. I walked through to the kitchen. "Buffy, Willow! Anybody here?" Nothing. I sighed and went over to the fridge, getting some milk. I poured myself a glass and took it to my room. Nobody's ever here. God, it's like I don't even exist. I bunch of vamps try to munch on me, their there. Glory tries to use me to unleash Hell on Earth, their there. They save the day, so they can feel good about themselves, and then I might as well be invisible. Even Spike! I though we were buddies. But then Buffy comes back, and he doesn't want anything to do with me. As soon as that thought came into my head I felt guilty. Buffy did to save, and the rest of them risked their lives for me. I know I'm probably being too hard on them, but I don't care. It's like I don't even have a family a lot of the time. I sipped my milk and just kind of brooded. Oh God, now I'm turning into Angel.

I went downstairs and mindlessly watched cartoons. A lot of the kids at school think I have it made. Nice house, good friends…what do they know? I've never told anyone, but a lot of the time I feel disconnected from life. It's like I watching it on TV. I can see what's going on, but I can't go into it. Sometimes I just feel dead. I don't remember feeling like this before. Maybe now that Glory's out of the way, I have no purpose. I'm the Key, or at least I was. My reason for being was to open a door for Glory. Now that she's gone, I don't have any reason to exist anymore.

I wish I could talk to somebody. But who else in the world can understand?

The phone rang. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Summers."

I forced myself to sound cheerful. "Oh, hey Janet!"

"Hey. Me and the girls are going to the bronze tonight. You up for it?"

I thought about it. We'd be out after dark. "Um, I don't know."

"Oh come on Summers! You need some fun."

I sighed. "Fine, I'll come."

"Cool. Pick you up at eight."

She hung up. Geez, you'd think the vampires at Halloween would teach her a lesion, but no. Never mind she saw Giles dust one, she's convinced herself they were Halloween pranks that got out of hand.

Thinking about Giles made me remember that phone call a few days ago. I never told anyone. I wonder what it was about anyway?


	14. Welcome To The Hellmouth

Key To My Heart – Chapter Thirteen – Welcome To The Hellmouth

Yoshi POV

The jet came to a landing. Raven was still complaining, but I ignored him. Slasher began barking out orders to the humans, and I stepped onto the runway. I looked around, scanning this new place, my eyes not missing even the tiniest detail. Lily came to my side. "Have you ever been here before?" She asked.

Without looking at her, I shook my head. "No. But already I can feel its power. I have heard that it calls to you, drawing even the most gentle of demons. Now I understand why."

"Yeah. It feels amazing doesn't it. Its like it's alive. You can almost hear it whispering you."

I nodded my agreement. We stood in silence, soaking in the feel of the Hellmouth. I heard Raven come off the jet, muttering curses. I sighed. "Bloody hell," I heard him slowly say. Obviously he was feeling it.

I turned to address Lily. "I assume Glazzior has made us some reservations."

She nodded. "17 Crawford Road. It's a mansion in the richer part of Sunnydale."

I smiled. "Wonderful. I'll take my leave now. I must feed, and I may as well begin tracking down this Slayer, if she exists."

She shrugged. "Okay. Want some company?"

"Thank you, but I would prefer to be alone."

"Sure. Have fun."

I gave her a quick bow and began walking. After showing a forged passport and walking through a few metal detectors I walked through the streets, making sure I knew where everything was. The amount of people out and about staggered me. One would think that they would have more sense. Still, humans have a way of believing what they want to. The amount of demons here also surprised me. In truth, everything about this place came as somewhat unexpected. And the fact that all of the demons here can remain hidden…Sunnydale really is quite small. I wondered if there was magic clouding the humans' minds. That would make sense. This place reeks of magic.

Eventually I spotted a young man of about twenty taking a shortcut thru an alley. I followed him and sunk my fangs into his neck, my left hand covering his mouth so he could not call for help. As I drank, a voice called from behind me. "Hey!" I let go of the human and turned my head. An average looking vampire stood there. "I was gonna eat him! I've been following him for over an hour!"

I reached out to him, to his power. A fledgling. No threat to me. I returned to my meal. "Hey!" He just stood there as I drank. Idiot. After I finished I let the body fall to the floor. "Did you even save me any?"

At those words, I felt disgust. Even on my first night as a vampire, I would never scrounge after another's leavings. I walked past him without comment, letting him know that I thought him beneath me. "Hey, I'm taking to you!" His fist hit the back of my head. In a flash my hand was around his throat. "Hey man, its cool. Chill."

I let him go. "Look at you," I snapped. "A weak fool. Not even fit to be called a vampire." I again began walking. For some reason he followed me.

"Hey man, what's your name?" I ignored him. He kept on asking me questions, trailing after me like a dog. After a while my patience drew to an end. "If you do not leave right now, I shall kill you."

He didn't seem to understand. "Hey, I've just realised. You're a forener. Why're you here?"

I thought that perhaps if I told him, he'd be satisfied and go away. "To kill the Slayer, if she exists."

He just laughed. "Oh, she exists alright. Dude, take my advice. Go back to China."

I felt a muscle in my jaw twitch. "I am Japanese."

"Well then, go back to Japan."

"I have just come from England."

"Jesus man, whatever! Unless you wanna end up as a pile of dust, you should leave town."

I sneered. "You are an idiot, and yet you're still alive."

"Undead," he corrected. "And hey! I'm not an idiot."

"Yes you are," I told him, and continued walking. Again, he followed me, blabbing away. After a while I decided to get some information. "How many vampires are their on the Hellomouth?"

The idiot, as I'd come to think of him, shrugged. "Theirs about 30 of us."

30. As I pondered this, the idiot spoke again. "My names Charlie by the way."

The old saying 'There are leaders and there are followers' came to mind. This 'Charlie' was obviously a follower. I decided, annoying though he was, that I could make use of him. So I decided to be polite. "My name is Yoshi."

Charlie grinned at me. "Yoshi? Really? Like Mario Yoshi?" I simply stared at him. "You know, Mario and Luigi? The Super Mario Bros? They've got this green dinosaur pal called Yoshi. He's got this tongue…"

"I don't care!" The urge to rid the world of this poor excuse for a demon was getting more and more powerful. Still…due to the idiot…Charlie's words, it seems that this Slayer does indeed exist. Glazzior's instructions, if the Slayer is real, we are to take the Hellmouth. We only brought 10 minions. I may as well start with Charlie. Minion number 11.

"Charlie, do you know where this Slayer hunts?"

"Uh, I know where she hunt's sometimes."

"Take me there."

"No way, man. You're outta your mind, and I'm not gonna wind up dust for you." I growled, and let my power wash over him. "Okay, sure, whatever you say. This way."

After searching three cemeteries with no success, I again began to question Charlie. "How is it that the humans remain oblivious?"

Charlie merely shrugged. "Dunno. I lived my whole life in Sunnydale. Never had a clue."

"Yes, well, as I have said before, you are an idiot." Wisely, Charlie didn't say anything. Perhaps he does have some intelligence after all. Again I questioned him. "Are there any other Masters here?"

"None except Spike, but I guess he doesn't count anymore."

"Spike?"

"You know, Spike? William the Bloody?"

"Ah yes, I know of him. Tell me; is it true he fights with the Slayer?"

"Yeah. He's fucking her to."

At this, I stopped dead in my tracks. "William the Bloody, childe of Angelus, slaughterer of countless innocents, is the Slayer's lover!"

"Yep."

I shook my head and resumed walking. This is the most bizarre place I have ever been to.


	15. The Scoobie Meeting

Key To My Heart – Chapter Fourteen – The Scoobie Meeting

Buffy POV

I hurried to the Magic Box. I'd called a meeting for 10:00 p.m., and I was late. I finally got there after dusting a vamp that tried to jump me in an alley I was taking a shortcut through. "Hey guy's, sorry I'm late." Everyone was here. Including Spike. Oh, joy.

"Hi Buffy," Willow said. She looked sad. I felt a knot in my gut. Tara should be here. I wonder if they'll ever get back together. I hope so.

"Hey Buff," Xander said. "So, what's with the meeting? We got a lead on the nerds?"

"Um, no. This is bigger. I had a dream. The Slayer kind."

"Oh." He looked worried. I smiled at him.

"No biggie. Not yet at least."

"Is this what you wanted to talk to Giles about?" Willow asked. Anya's head snapped up.

"Giles? Is Giles coming? He can't have the shop back. It's mine! He signed the papers!"

Xander looked heavenward. "Ahn, honey, no ones taking the shop away from you."

"Oh. Well, good. And he'd better not try."

I couldn't help but smile, even though talking about Giles made me kinda sad. "No, he's not coming. Will left a message, but he never replied."

"So, Slayer," Spike called, "You going to tell us about this dream then?"

I glared at him. "What the hell are you even doing here?"

He shrugged and smirked. "Not much else to do. But if you can think of anything to pass the time…" He raised an eyebrow. Xander made a gagging noise.

"Spike, for the last time, give it up." Spike turned the raised eyebrow look to Xander, then back at me. I looked away.

"Guy's we need to focus here."

Xander glanced at me. "Sorry Buff. Go on."

"Okay. In my dream, there was this guy. Well, I mean I say guy, he was a vamp. His name's Glazzior, and this really weird thing happened…"

"Glazzior?" Spike and Anya said at the same time. I looked back and forth at them.

"Uh, you guys know him?"

"Oh yes, he's really nice," Anya said cheerfully.

Xander's head snapped towards her. "What?"

"We dated for a while. He's really romantic."

"What?" Xander said again.

"Well you know, we were to immortal demons, both into blood, chaos, carnage…We had fun. And oh God, do I miss the sex."

I had to smirk at the look on Xander's face. He seemed to be struggling between horror and a bruised male ego. Anya patted him arm. "Sex with you is good to."

"Okay. But, romantic. I'm romantic, right? I got you flowers and chocolates on Valentine's Day."

"When I was with Glazzior on Valentine's Day, he ripped out the hearts' of a hundred virgins and gave them to me as a present. You've never done that."

"Yeah well, I guess I'm just not an evil Romeo like him."

"Angelus did that." I looked at Spike. Oh God, he was sulking.

"What's up with you? I mean, besides what's always wrong with you."

"Angelus…back when you shagged Angel and made him lose his soul. I got Dru a present on Valentine's Day. And he was there when I gave it to her. And then he pulls out this heart for her. 'I ripped it out of a quaint little shopper girl'. He gives to her, looks at me and just smirks. Bastard."

I gave him a disgusted look. "Okay, that is so not what I wanted to here. Whatever, what do you know about Glazzior? Have you met him?"

"He invited me to dinner after I killed my first Slayer. You know, kind of a 'Well done', 'Congratulations' thing. Had a minion give me the invitation. I told him to tell Glazzior to bugger off."

"O-kay. Again, not what I needed to hear. Can you tell us anything useful?"

"He's known as the Impaler."

"The Impaler?" Willow asked nervously. "That doesn't sound good."

"It's not," Anya said. "Well, it's not for Buffy anyway. He's a Slayer killer. He kills them by impaling them with their own stakes. Luckily, we're not Slayer's, so we should be fine."

I glared at her. "Gee, really feeling the love here."

"Sorry. Maybe we'll get lucky and an apocalypse will happen."

I stared at her. "Uh, Ahn, honey?" Xander said slowly. "Why do you hope an apocalypse will happen?"

"So he won't try and kill Buffy."

"Right. Because he can't kill me if I'm already dead."

"Yes, I know, but he'll help."

"Huh?"

"Well, it's kinda funny. See, for some reason, I don't know why, in fact that's the reason he left me, to go find that Slayer, I mean can you believe him? He's a vampire! And I was like…"

"I think what the bint's tryin' to say," Spike interrupted, "is that Glazzior's known to have fought alongside past Slayers, help them save the world. Rumour has it he even saved the lives of some of them."

"Oooo-kay," I said slowly. "Picture me confused."

"Well, we talked about it," Anya said. "He was kind of vague. He did say that if the world ends, where's he going to go? And he also said 'If the Old Ones are unleashed, the humans will not survive. If that happens, what will I eat?'"

"Okay, so he's evil, sure, but also practical," Xander said.

"He also said something else. Well, more that he let it slip by mistake. Something about a promise he made."

"Okay, I'm still confused here. I mean, vamps don't keep their promises."

"I did."

I looked at Spike. "What?"

"I promised to protect her. I kept my promise, even went against a god to keep it."

"Yeah, just a part of your twisted Buffy obsession," Xander sneered.

Spike looked at Xander. His eyes were gold. "She died. She died, she was buried, and I didn't think she was coming back. I still fought with you. She was dead, and I kept my promise." Slowly, his eyes changed back to blue. I didn't know vampires could have yellow eyes without changing their faces the whole way. I glanced at Xander. He was glaring at Spike, but I didn't think he was going to say anything.

"Tell us about the dream pet."

So I told them everything that'd happened.

"Okay, I'm confused here," Willow said.

"Well it's obvious, isn't it?" Anya said. All eyes turned to her. "Dawn's going to get a boyfriend. How sweet."

"'As the moth is drawn to the flame and burned, the vampire will be drawn to the Dawn'," Spike said softly. "I'm guessing the raven that was eating Glazzior has something to do with this. What did the first Slayer say about it again?"

"She said 'He is the one that will love her'."

"You sure it was 'he' and not 'she'?"

"Uh, pretty sure. Why?"

"Glazzior's got this childe, a witch. She's known as the Beautiful Death. Raven's are associated with death."

"Yeah, or it could mean that he's gonna kill her."

He shrugged. "Could be."

"A witch?" Willow asked. Spike looked at her.

"Yeah. I think she was sired in the early 1800s. She's into some dangerous stuff. Sacrifices, blood magic. Not a lady you want angry at you."

"Oh." She looked down. I knew this was hard for her, giving up the magic. I'll see if she's okay later.

"Hang on," Xander said. "Raven's are associated with death. And it was eating this vamp. Maybe it kills him?" He suddenly looked happier. "So maybe you kill him. Alls well that ends well." Anya smacked his arm. "Hey! Ow."

"You're only saying that because you're jealous. And if he's coming here, I want to invite him to the wedding."

"Anya! We are not having a vampire at our wedding!" He glared at Spike. "Chipped or not."

Spike snorted. "Like I'd even want to go."

Anya snapped her head around. "What? I'm not good enough for you?"

"Anya!"

"It's not that pet. I'd love to see you walk down the alter, but the man of the hour will just make it miserable for me."

"You bet I will, fangless."

"Guys! Can we get back to the fact that a very dangerous vampire's coming to kill me? I mean, sure he's just a vamp, but he could be trouble."

"Slayer, this is not 'just a vamp'. This is Glazzior the Impaler. Every Slayer he's ever fought, he's killed. He's as tough as me."

"And despite that, every time you've tried to kill me, you failed."

"So did you. Never could kill me love. See, the thing I did wrong was rush into it. But I got my chances."

"Oh yeah? When?"

"That first time. I had you. If Joyce hadn't hit me with that axe, you'd be dead now. The never coming back kind. When I got the ring of Amarah. If the whelp 'ere," he nodded at Xander, "hadn't jumped on me, you'd be dead. Believe me, I could've taken you. You're alive because you've got people here who love you, who'll put their lives on the line for you. Glazzior'll learn this, and he'll go after them. Hell, he'll probably start with Dawn."

"And I bet you'll be waving a fang cheering him on," Xander snapped. Spike glared at him and marched to the door. He ripped it open, and then stopped.

"I promised to protect her. I keep my promises, Buffy. Till the end of the world."

He left, slamming the door shut. Anya looked annoyed. "If he slams that door one more time…" Suddenly the phone rang. "Ooh, customers!" She ran to the phone. "This is the Magic Box, Anya speaking, how can I…" She stopped talking.

Xander got up. "Anya? Who is it, are you okay?"

She didn't answer. "Tomorrow? Okay, I'll tell them." She put the phone down then looked around the room. "That was Giles. He knows about Glazzior, and he said some of him strongest warriors might already be here. Giles also said…he said he's on his way to the airport. He'll be here tomorrow."

A/N: So CAN anyone tell me how to put up the pics of Glazzior, Jax and Slasher on my bio?


	16. Girl Meets Boy

A/N: Hey all, sorry it's been so long. Viruses basically severed my internet connection. I was going to put this off for later, but people really want Dawn to hook up with her future undead boyfriend. So, here you go.

Key To My Heart – Chapter Fifteen – Girl Meets Boy

Dawn POV

Me, Janice, Lucy, Claire and Katie were at the bronze. I swear, if one more guy hits on me…"Summers!"

"Yeah Janice?"

"What's up with you? You've just been sitting there for like, ever."

"Sorry. I've got a lot on my mind."

She sat down next to me. "Like what?"

"It's just…I don't know. Do you ever feel disconnected? Like, there's no place in this world for you?"

She shrugged. "Sometimes."

"So what do you do to get over it?"

She just smiled. "Beer helps." We both laughed. "Come on Dawn, let's dance, have a good time." I let her drag me to the dance floor, still giggling.

We danced for a bit, and then went to the bar to get drinks.

We passed a group of people, two guys and two girls. I heard one of the guys, a redhead with hair a little darker than Willow's talking. He was wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt with a skull on it. "…bin passin' for eighteen for ages. Trust me duck, I can get served." I noticed his accent. British. Kinda like Spike's, but a little different. He sounded a bit like Hagrid from Harry Potter, but mostly like Spike though. Kind of cute. One of girls answered him. She was American. "We're in America, remember. The law here says you can't drink until your twenty one. And you might be able to pass for eighteen, but no way will you pass for twenty one."

"Oh for fucks sake. I wanna go back t' England."

"God Raven, shut up. You've done nothing but complain ever since we got here."

"Well no bloody wonder."

'Raven?', I thought. 'No way that's his real name.' Whatever, we got our drinks and sat down. After we finished, the girls went back on the dance floor and I went to get a refill. On my way to the bar I bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry," I said. I looked at him and saw that it was that British guy. He smiled at me. He's got a cute smile. "S' okay love," he said. I blushed and looked down. I mean, I know 'love' doesn't mean anything, it's just what British people say, but it still made me blush. He kind of cocked his head to the side and looked at me.

"What's y' name, if y' don't mind me askin'?"

"Uh, Dawn."

He held out a hand. "Mathew." I shook it, and looked at him curiously.

"I heard you talking earlier. I thought your name was Raven."

He looked a bit uncomfterble. "Uh, well yeah that is me name. Kinda."

"Uh huh. So why'd you say it was Mathew then?"

"Try bein' named after a bird. It's fuckin' miserable."

I laughed, and he grinned. We started talking for a bit. He's just got into town tonight, on this business thing with his family. After a while Janice, Lucy, Claire and Katie came over. "Hey Dawn," Lucy said. She looked Raven up and down. "Who's this?"

"Oh, right. Guy's, this is Raven."

Lucy snorted. "Raven?" she asked, taking in his outfit. "So what, you're some baby Goth trying to be scary? Ooh look at me, I'm Raven, I'm evil." He muttered something under his breath. I'm not sure, but I think it was 'Bloody yanks'.

"See what I mean?" He asked. I nodded, and tried not to grin at the look on his face. He really seemed to want to hurt Lucy. Janice gave me a 'So you've got yourself a guy huh?' look. I blushed and shrugged. She grinned at me.

"So Raven," she asked. "How long are in town for?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. Could be a while."

"Uh huh. So, you got a girlfriend?"

I was silently begging Janice not continue.

"Nope."

Shut up shut up shut up.

"Really? Because Dawn just happens to be single."

She will die. She will die slowly and painfully for this.

Raven looked at me and grinned. "Yeah?"

Kill me. Kill me now.

"So Raven," Claire asked. "What part of England are you from?"

"Nottingham."

"Nottingham? Hey, does Sherwood Forest really exist?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. So, is like, that were Robin Hood really lived?"

"Yeah. Robin 'Ood and th' Merry Men were based at the Major Oak. It's an oak tree with a lot of hollow places t' hide the weapons. Bin around f'r about a thousand years."

"Whoa. Hey, what about Nottingham Castle where Prince John ruled?"

"Yeah, it's real. It's still standing y' know. You're even in Nottingham, y' might wanna go see it."

"Seriously? It's still there?"

"Yeah. Quite a few medieval castles scatted around the country. The house William Shakespeare grew up in as a kid is around as well."

"Huh. That's…weird."

Raven just shrugged. "Not t' me."

And then, uncomftorble silence. I tried to thing of something to say. "So, uh, where're you staying?"

"Crawford Road."

Katie raised her eyebrows. "The place with all the mansions?"

"Yeah."

"So, you must be rich then. How much do your folks earn?"

"Katie!" I hissed at her. Oh my God, I am so embarrassed.

"Me mum an' dad are dead." I stared at him in surprise. He had a look on his face I couldn't read.

"Oh. Uh…sorry," Katie muttered.

Raven just shrugged. "Don't worry about it love."

"So, uh…how did they die?" I asked timidly.

"Car crash."

"I'm sorry." I bit my lip and looked away. "My…my mom died last year."

He gave me a look of pity, which I hated. "I'm sorry t' hear that."

"Well, at least Dawn's mom died knowing her taste in clothes wasn't shit like yours did," Lucy said. She meant it as a joke, but I felt hurt. Raven got a very angry look on his face, and he flexed his fingers like he wanted to wrap them around her throat. I didn't blame him. Lucy saw that she'd said the wrong thing. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it."

Raven just turned and marched over to the exit. I glared at Lucy, and ran after him. I don't really know why. I mean, I'd only just met him. I guess I just felt sorry for him. I saw him standing in a dark corner lighting up a cigarette. I walked up to him. He looked up, saw me and nodded. "Hey," I said. I couldn't really think of anything else. He took a drag, put his lighter in his pocket and sat down against the wall. A few seconds went by. "I'm sorry about…uh…you know."

He blew smoke out. "S'okay."

"No, it's not." I debated for a few seconds, and then sat down next to him. He smoked, and I tried to think of something to say. Eventually I just sat next to him and didn't bother trying. Something I've learned is that sometimes quiet is best.

A few minutes later he finished his cigarette. "So, one a the girls in there said your single."

I blushed. "Yes, and she will pay."

He laughed. "Well, it's 'cos you want to be. Pretty girl like you could get any bloke she wanted to."

Again, I blushed. Agh, there should be a limit. "So, uh, you going back in?"

"Nah. Think I'll take a walk."

I felt a rush of panic. Walking on your own in Sunnydale is not of the good. "Hey, I know your new in town, wouldn't you rather get on home? You might get lost."

"I'll be okay. Got a good memory, me. I not get lost. An' even if I do, not stay lost fer long in a place this small."

I gave him a very serious look. "Raven, please don't go out at night on your own. It's not safe."

He raised his eyebrows at me. "Why not?"

"Because…because…" What could I saw? Because you might get killed or eaten or sacrificed? "Because it just isn't," I muttered lamely. He gave me a weird look.

"Okay, fine. 'Ave it your way."

I gave him a weak smile. "Thanks."

He stood up. "Well, I'm off. You goin' back inside?"

"Yeah, I think I'd better."

He stuck his hand out, and I shook it. It felt a little weird. Most teenage boys around here don't shake a girl's hand. Must be an English thing. "Well, it wuz nice meetin' you."

I smiled. "Ditto."

"Bye Dawn."

"Bye Raven."

A/N: Sorry to leave it like that, but it's 04:11a.m. and I'm too tired to think of anything better. Although I don't think it's too bad. I mean,they're not exactly going to declare their undying love for each other right now are they? They've only just met.

About that boring bit about England…I usually get asked those questions a lot. And, you know, I was trying to fill in space.

Ah well, I think overall it wasn't too bad. What do you think?


	17. Reunion

Key To My Heart – Chapter Sixteen – Reunion

Giles POV

As the plane landed I was mentally steeling myself. Though I would like to believe I will be welcomed back with open arms, I have no delusions that that will not be the case. I got off the plane and after waiting half an hour, I reclaimed my luggage. My body was slick with sweat as a result of the California heat that I must once again grow accustomed to. The added apprehension of seeing the others again did not help matters. Exiting the airport I quickly looked for a taxi. "Giles!" I turned around at the familiar voice. Xander walked over to me. "Hey," he said awkwardly.

"Hello Xander." Neither of us knew quite what to say. "Um, how…how is everyone?"

He shrugged. "Okay I guess. A few vamps, the odd demon. No apocalypses yet."

"Good, good."

"Here, let me help you with those," he said, reaching for my luggage.

"Oh, really, there's no need."

"It's okay."

We made our way over to his car, and put the luggage in the boot. Or trunk, as they say in this country. We got in the car and Xander drove us quickly to the main area of Sunnydale. I attempted to make small talk along the way. "It was very good of you to collect me."

"It's no biggie."

"I, um, I didn't expect anyone." We lapsed into silence again. "How's the construction work going?"

"It's going good. We're ahead of schedule, so I was able to take the day of and get you."

"You didn't have to."

"I know I didn't."

"Yes, well…" I looked out of the window, seeing the familiar landscape rush us by. "Thank you," I said softly. I don't know if he heard me or not.

After what seemed like both hours and seconds we reached the Magic Box. I walked through the door, Xander following, and heard the familiar tinkle of the bell. They were all there, minus Spike Tara and Dawn. It appeared I wasn't the only one at a loss as of what to say. As always, their expressions told their feelings. Not one looked happy. As I stood their, Xander walked by me and sat down. "Come on Giles," he said. I consciously followed.

"You're back," Buffy said simply, arms folded.

"Yes, it appears so."

"And why, exactly, are you back?"

"Buffy," Willow objected quietly.

"Come on Giles," she continued, "How come you've suddenly decided to grace us with your presence?"

"Glazzior the Impaler is coming to kill you," I said.

"Yeah I know. And you didn't answer my question." Her words were like a blow to the chest. Surely she doesn't think…

"Buffy how can you ask me that?"

"Well there's you abandoning us for starters. There's you not even bothering to answer Willow's message when she called saying we needed you…"

"I did call," I interrupted.

"What?"

"I called as soon as I got it. I spoke with Dawn."

"Oh. She didn't tell me."

"Yes, well, I'm here now. And I know that there are things that must be said."

We locked eyes for a moment. Finally she looked away. "Later," she said. "Right now we have to focus on Glazzior."

"Buffy, he has already sent his warriors here, and I feel it would we be wise to study them first."

"Are they here to kill me?"

"I, ah, I believe not. Glazzior will want you for himself."

"Then we focus on Glazzior."

I took my glasses off and rubbed the bridge of my nose. "Buffy, I really think…"

"I don't care what you think Giles. You can't tell me what to do anymore. You've lost that right."


	18. Tales of Slayers past

A/N: This takes place straight after the last chapter.

Key To My Heart – Chapter Seventeen – Tales of Slayers past

Buffy POV

I could see I'd hurt Giles with what I'd said, but to be honest I really didn't care. He deserved worse. Being too hard on him didn't come into it. He never should have left. He put his glasses back on and took a deep breath. "Xander, there are some documents in the suitcases. Diaries of past Watchers and their Slayers. Could you help me bring them in?" Xander nodded and got up. I didn't like that he was so calm. It made me feel…weird that I wasn't. Whatever, they went outside and Willow came up to me.

"Buffy, don't you think you're being a little hard on him?"

"No, I don't."

"Buffy…"

"Don't, Wills. Just don't." She sighed and sat back down. After a few trips back and forth, the luggage was inside. I watched Giles look through it.

"I know it's here somewhere," he muttered. Finally, he stopped after putting six books on the table. "These are all I had time to get. I'll ask the Council to sent some more."

I nodded. "Fine. What's first?"

Anya came from behind the counter and picked up a book. "This one," she said. "What?" She asked at the stares she got. "They're in no particular order. We can start with any of them."

"Yes, Anya, you are quite right," Giles said. I got the feeling he was trying to hide a smile. It tightened a knot in my stomach. She handed the book to him and he opened it. "Ah yes, here it is." He looked up. "This is the diary of Alberte Rayner, a Danish Slayer from the late 1700s." I watched him flick thru the old pages. God, I can almost believe he never left. He found what he was looking for and cleared his throat in that familiar 'this is important so pay attention' way that he has. It made the knot in my gut just a little tighter.

"September 2nd, 1773. 'I came across an unusually brutal vampire in last nights hunt. I am ashamed to say that I could not slay it. Why it was different from most I cannot say, but there was something in those demonic eyes, something in the way it snarled. It fought with fury, yes, but undeniable passion. I have been a Slayer for almost three years now, unusually long for a Slayer. The arrival of this vampire…it's silly I know, but I felt fear. Every vampire I have killed has fought me, but that was to continue their existence. They fought for survival, but I never saw anger in their eyes. Unholy evil, a cold calculating mind, but not anger. This vampire…its eyes were not filled with anger or rage, but hatred. Such hatred I have never seen. In our battle I lost my stake, so I had no way to kill it. We fought for hours, a game at times of cat and mouse. Eventually the sky began to lighten and the demon stopped. Its true face slipped away and the trick of humanity appeared. I am ashamed that these thoughts even entered my head, but I cannot deny the truth. It was beautiful. Not merely handsome like many men I have met, but an undeniable almost female beauty. Still, Lucifer was the most beautiful angel in Heaven. I stood facing the demon. The hatred was still there. And then it spoke to me. By its voice, in life it was a man of distinction. "Remember my name Slayer. I am Glazzior." I must sleep now. Tomorrow night, I shall inform my Watcher.'

September 5th, 1773. 'The past three days have been very demanding. I informed my Watcher of this vampire Glazzior, and she was quite distressed. I soon found out why. He is known as the Impaler, and he has killed three Slayers, ironically enough, with their own stakes. I wonder if that is why he spared me. He could have killed me that night. Many a time he had the opportunity to sink his fangs into my neck.'"

Giles scratched the end of his nose. "Hmm, how interesting."

"What's interesting?" I asked.

"What? Oh. It's just, in the first passage, she refers to Glazzior as 'it', but in the second one it's 'he'."

"Yes, breath-taking. Look, this isn't telling us anything. Get to the good stuff." He blinked at me. "No, I don't mean good, I mean…oh, you know what I mean!"

Giles nodded. "Yes, of course." He flicked thru the diary. "Hmm, strange. There's no date on this one. 'Glazzior has taken my Watcher from me. I came home and I found her naked, hanging above my door. Her torso ripped apart, her insides being used to string her up like some perverse Christ. Her throat torn out. Dry blood stains her legs and woman hood. I fear she was violated.'" Giles flicked thru more pages while I tried to hold down my lunch. "There are no more entries. Glazzior must have killed her after she wrote this."

"And you used to date this guy?" I turned my head and saw Xander, who was looking a little pale, giving Anya a look of disbelief.

Anya shrugged. "He's a hottie."

I rolled my eyes and watched Giles pick up another book. "Christine Pettet, a French Slayer from 1841." He glanced up. "Her first meeting with Glazzior is of no importance. I'll try and find some relevant passages." More page flicking. "July 5th, 1841. 'The Impaler came to me again last night. He is using his witch to enter my dreams and turn them into nightmares. The things he shows me…I can't bare it. He's done so many things, Lord preserve me, I am slowly slipping into insanity. I kill his minions, but he always sends more, he makes me a fox on the run from the hounds. I don't know how much longer I can go on." Giles flicked thru more pages. "August 11th, 1841. 'I have had my fill of this vampire. He sought to make me weak with his mind games and sorcery, and for a time I was. But now I am strong. I feel stronger than I have ever felt before. The demon tried to drive me mad. He has failed. I found his lair, and in front of his children and minions I challenged him. Tomorrow night. I feel incredible. Tomorrow night he will die.'"

Giles put the book down. "That was her last entry. She fought Glazzior and lost the next night."

I started pacing. "This isn't possible. They were Slayers! How did he beat them?"

"Magic?" Willow offered. "Some spells to make him stronger, faster, or something?"

I looked at Giles. "Well?"

He shook his head. "The Watchers Council thought so too. They were wrong."

I sat down. "There has to be something. For God's sake, he's just one vamp."

"You'll stop him Buff," Xander said. I looked at him. He smiled. "You'll stop him. We'll find a way. We always do."

"He's right Buffy," Willow piped up. "We've stopped so much. The Master, Angelus, Spike, the Mayor, Faith, Adam, Glory. We'll stop this to."

"Yeah, except I died with the Master and Glory. Hell, Spike was right, I nearly died against him."

"But you came back," Giles said. He gave a small smile. "Nothing can stop you."

I started to smile back at him, but I stopped myself. I was still mad at him darn it!

Giles sighed and picked up yet another book and opened it. "Edward Roberts. Oh…"

"What?"

"Edward Roberts…his Slayer was Adalgisa Ada. The first Slayer Glazzior ever killed." He flicked thru it. "Yes, here it is." He squinted. "It's a little difficult to read."

"Give it here," I said. He passed it over to me. The writing was really bad, like he'd just been trying to get it all down and didn't care how bad it was. And…"What's with parts of the ink being smudged?"

Giles took off his glasses. "I, ah, I believe that they're tears."

"…Oh." I passed it back to him.

He put his glasses on and squinted again. "There's no date. If memory serves, I believe this was sometime in the mid 1760s."

"Can you read it?"

"It's difficult, but I believe so."

"Then do it."

"'How do I begin? How do I live knowing what has happened? Even writing this down is difficult. I feel as if I'm betraying her. Don't blame her, please. She was a good woman, and she will enter the gates of Heaven. I feel sick. Her sister Kaethe, how could she? A demon! A foot soldier of Satan! No no, I am a Watcher, I must record the events.

Kaethe. I hope her soul burns for eternity for what happened to her sister. No, it was not her fault. The blame lies with Glazzior. Glazzior. On my deathbed I will remember that name. I pray I live to see the day that the creatures foul heart is pierced with a stake. I ramble. Forgive me. I will write the events that took place.

For five years now my Slayer, Adalgisa's sister has been courting what we believed to be a nobleman named Glazzior. Where he comes from, how old he is, know one knows. We have met him before, and indeed he seemed to be a fine man. He pretended to love Kaethe. I am ashamed that I could not see the truth. The first lesson every Watcher learns is how to separate what is real and what is not. For in the world of demons and magic, not everything is as it appears.

I had of course met Glazzior before, passing myself off as an uncle. Fortunately, he didn't really seem to care, so no one was worried about him discovering the truth. As I have documented, we were on the hunt for an unknown vampire. Bodies appeared every other month, and the bite marks confirmed it to be the same creature. I became suspicious of Glazzior when I learned from the towns people that he was never seen at Church, however he is a man of wealth so it was not questioned. Why I did not think of it sooner I do not know. Why I even suspected him at all is beyond me. However, I did. I informed Adalgisa of my suspicions and she accompanied me to the monster's room. That we shared a house with him. Lord forgive me for the lives lost because of my incompetence.

We entered Glazzior's room and all seemed well. Let it be known that this vampire is a master of deceit. We began conversation, and Adalgisa pretended to drop a book she had on her presence. Unknown to Glazzior, the Holy Bible. Keeping up the act of a gentleman, Glazzior reached to pick it up for her. As soon as his fingers touched it, they began to burn. An animalistic growl rumbled out of him, and the mask of humanity slipped away to revile his true face. Adalgisa drew a stake from her skirts and pounded on him. Glazzior made for the door, but I held him back with a cross. The sounds of battle echoed through the house. Adalgisa had the upper hand, but quite unexpectedly her sister, Kaethe, hurried thru the door. I tried to hold her back but was unable. She ran screaming towards the pair. She flung herself at Glazzior and when I stared at her I caught for a split second the images of tears running down her cheeks. I screamed at what I thought to be a stupid girl to get away. She cradled Glazzior's face, still twisted by the curse of vampirism, in her hands and trailed kisses along his face. Both Adalgisa and myself were in shock. My Slayer recovered faster than I. She threw Kaethe to the side and advanced on Glazzior, only to have her sister throw herself between them. Kaethe tells Adalgisa that she knows what Galzzior is, that she has taken him to her bed knowing. I began screaming at her. Adalgisa seemed frozen to the spot. Kaethe reaches for Adalgisa's face, but she grabbed a hold of her wrist before she could touch her.

The vampire let out a growl, but Kaethe made a quieting motion. This is where I blame myself. So enchanted was I with that simple act. A vampire obeying the whims of a mere woman. It is unheard of. They are ravening beast for most part. Due to this, I did not pay attention to Adalgisa and Kaetha. I heard words, "whore of Satan", "Devil- Worshipper", and others. I finally turned my attention to the sisters. I heard Adalgisa say "You have betrayed your fellow man, you have betrayed our Lord and Savoir Jesus Christ, and you have betrayed our Lord God." What happened next seemed to be in slow motion. Adaligisa said "You love vampires so much, you can die like one." And then Adalgisa's stake was buried in Kaethe's heart. A freezing silence echoed throughout the room. Kaethe had a look on her face of innocent surprise. A small sound escaped her lips and she stumbled backwards into the arms of the demon. He cradled her agenised him. She reached out with a shacking hand and cupped his cheek. I heard her gasp his name. "Glazzior." He cradled her against him, his movements like that of a puttet. I stared at Adalgisa. She had a look of childlike bewilderment on her face.

She turned to me. "Edward." A scream came from the vampire. I sounded like both the fury of a demon and a man in agony, somehow together. I saw him rip out the stake from Kaethe's chest. He flung himself at her. Her training took the place of her shock. But every time she knocked him to the ground he got up again with a speed that at times I did not see. Glazzior managed to daze her. He picked up the stake and advanced. I cried out and flung myself at him, but he mealy swatted me away. He had eyes only for Adalgisa. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled. In one motion, her back arched and Glazzior thrust the stake thru her. I didn't seem to be able to comprehend what was happening. He yanked the stake out and threw it to the floor. They locked eyes. Glazzior let out a howl, and literary ripped her head off of her body.

He stood there, back arched, shoulders back, and howled. At first I couldn't understand what my eyes and ears were telling me. Then it came to me. I crawled over to her and threw up. I don't know how much time passed. It could have been a second; it could have been an eternity. Finally I could think. I turned and saw Glazzior. He was holding the dead Kaethe to his chest, rocking back and forth. His wrist was seeping blood, and he was desperately trying to get her to drink, but she was to far gone. All I felt was rage. I picked up that accursed stake and made my way towards him. He would pay. I raised the stake high, but then he turned his face towards me. His face was everything I hate. Ugly ridges, evil sharpened teeth, and those eyes…he was crying. Grief and pain and rage and agony and a thousand other to human emotions. But his eyes, those horrible evil yellow eyes. He was crying. He is it possible? He's a demon, an abomination to all that is good. God in Heaven, those horrible yellow eyes. He shouldn't be crying. The monsters aren't supposed to cry. I couldn't do it. Adalgisa, my darling, I've failed you.'"

Giles stopped reading and closed the book. "That's it," he said softly. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He looked very tired. No one said anything for a few minutes.

"What happened to the Watcher?" Willow finally asked.

Giles put his glasses back on. "About a month later Edward Roberts led a mob to Glazzior's lair. Glazzior slaughtered them all but left Edward alive. Shortly after he committed suicide."

Giles looked at the table for a few seconds, and then picked up another book. "Don't," I said. He looked up at me wearily. "Just don't Giles. Not now. That's enough."


	19. Starting an army

A/N: Okay, a quick lesson in British slang. Nowt, pronounced note, means nothing. Owt, pronounced oat, means anything.

Key To My Heart – Chapter Eighteen – Starting an army

Raven POV

I was at the mansion relaxin' with a nice cup a tea when Yoshi came wanderin' in. "Ay up mate." I spotted someone be'ind 'im. "Who's this?"

"His name is Charlie. He will be working for us."

"Hi," Charlie said.

I nodded at 'im. "'Ello." I drank me tea and watched some Simpsons. Not really owt to do. Ah fuck it, may as well start takin' over…later. I wandered over t' Jasmine's room. "Fancy a shag duck?"

"Not right now. I'm going out."

"Ay? No you bloody well are not!"

"What? Why?"

"The Slayer!"

"She might not even exist. In case you haven't noticed, there are a lot of demons here."

"Yeah, but she might."

"I'll be careful."

"Said th' other couple a 'undred she's dusted."

She rolled 'er eyes at me. "Fine, I'll take some people with me. Happy?"

"Fine. Wotever. Just…just stay outta dark alleys."

She raised her eyebrows at me. "Raven, do you have any idea how ludicrous it sounds telling a vampire to stay out of dark alleys?"

"I don't care."

She went. I growled. Okay, I'm feelin' grumpy. Complain about it an' I'll kill ya.

Okay, I've decided I'd better get t' work. Glazzior wants control over the Hellmouth if this Slayer birds real. Might as well get to it. Course, not sure 'ow exactly yer supposed to get all a the vamps 'ere workin' for y'. Bloody 'ell, could fill a book with wot I DON'T know about bein' a vampire. Wandered through a graveyard. Always a good place to find vampires. Okay, godda think. I find a nest, wot do I do? Ah bollocks, I'll just wing it.

God I'm bored. Nowt t' do in this bloody town. Started singin' bits of Queen's Killer Queen. "To avoid complications, she never kept the same address. In conversation, she spoke just like a baroness. Drop of a hat, she's playful as a pussy cat. Then momentarily out of action, temporarily out of gas to absolutely drive you wild, wild. She's all out to get you. She's a killer queen, gunpowder…" I stopped singin'. Three vampires 'bout a hundred yards away. I followed 'em to this big crypt. Can 'ear others inside. Okay. Scare the shit outta them, make 'em do wot I say. Right.

I licked me fangs. Feel a bit nervous. Never done this before. Might get dusted. Already died once, don't fancy it 'appenin' again. Okay. Go in, break a few bones, smash some skulls. Should do th' trick. Okay then, got me a plan. Pretty shitty plan, but oh well. 'Ere we go then.

I walked up t' the crypt. Stopped outside the door. Counted to ten. I brought me foot up an' kicked out. BANG! The door flew into the crypt. Vampires looked up. I walked in. "'Ello lads," I said. They growled an' got up. One ran up t' me an threw a punch. I ducked out the way, grabbed 'is arm an twisted so that 'is elbow was facin' the wrong way. Brought me leg over it, then down. Snap! Broke 'is arm. He screamed an' another one jumped me. I grabbed 'im an threw 'im t' th' ground. One good kick, an' his jaw was broken. The others backed off. "Okay," I said. "'Eres how it go's. Name's Raven, I'm a childe of a bloke named Galzzior the Implaer. You lot 'eard of 'im?" They nodded. "Cool. Glazzior's comin' t' town. Deals this. You don't wanna join, leave town. Stay an' join, an' you'll be under 'is protection, s' long as you do wot 'e says. Stay but don't join, you're dust. Standard stuff, you lot should already know the drill. You've got 'till tomorrow night t' decide."

I walked out, feelin' pleased wi' meself. Not bad for a first try, I think. Could 'ave gone worse. I went lookin' for someone to eat, then went to fine Jasmine.

A/N: I know this was bad, sorry. I just couldn't get any ideas, and I just wrote this in 15 minutes. And it doesn't help that I've got the mother of all migraines. I'll try and make the next chapter good. Promise. I just felt guilty. People like this story, and it always pisses me off when the author takes ages to post.


	20. The Grapevine

A/N: This chapter is for Caitlin and Lady Crucio. I wasn't going to go Spike for a while, but because you've asked, here you are. I'm grateful to everyone for the kind words about last chapter. I was embarrassed even before I posted it. So, thanks for the kind words. ozma914, my migraine has gone. Thanks for the concern.

AA/N: B&B is short for blood and bourbon. Vampire drink.

Key To My Heart – Chapter Nineteen – The Grapevine

Spike POV

Scoobies are probably looking through the books on info for Glazzior. But then, you can't get everything you need from books. Decided to take matters into my own hands. I walked into Willie's and sat down. "What ya havin' Spike?"

"B&B," I replied.

"Comin' right up. Oh by the way, we've got some fresh virgin's blood. You want?"

I nodded. "Yeah, that should about do it." He fixed the drink and put in front of me. I drained it in two gulps.

"'Nother?"

"Yeah." He gave me another drink and then went to serve a bloke called Ed, an embarrassment to the vampire race who likes to think he's Lestat. When the glass was nearly empty Willie came back over.

"Want another?"

I shook my head. He made to go off. "Willie." He turned back around. "A partially nasty bloke by the name of Glazzior the Impaler is coming to Sunnydale." Willie went pale.

"You sure?"

I nodded. "Don't worry though. Demon bars are off limits for fights and killin', and from what I gather Glazzior's the kind of bloke that respects those kinda rules." Wille nodded, looking relieved. I wasn't done. "Some of his childer are already in town. You know anything?"

He shook his head. "Haven't heard of any new vamps in town. Masters?"

"Wouldn't surprise me. I want you to get some information for me. Sweet talk the regulars, keep an ear to the ground."

"Spike, I'm not a snitch no more, you know that."

I looked down into my drink for a second, then back at Willie. "Be useless to threaten you. The chip stops me from hurting humans. But it doesn't stop me from burning this place to the ground." I finished my drink and slammed some money on the bar, then got up and left.

I took a stroll through the park, and sighed at all the humans walking past. A voice sounded from behind me. "What the fuck are you doing here washout?"

I turned around and saw a fledgling named Alan. Only been a vamp for a short while. He'd worked for me when I was looking for the Gem of Amara. "Memories of meals past," I replied. "So, still not dust huh Alan? Slayer must keep throwing you back to grow."

"Maybe she thinks we're all as harmless as you baggie boy." I suppressed a growl. Since this chip, I've had no respect, not even from fledglings. I'm bloody sick of it. Alan gave me a dirty look and followed a bloke stupid enough to be jogging on his own. I trailed after him. He looked back at me. "Coming to see how it's done, old man? Or are you gonna walk him home?"

That's it. I walked towards him. He lost his cocky look. "Washout. Hardly original, Alan. Tut tut. Baggie boy. Now that's a bit cleverer. You can't have thought it up by yourself." He made to run, but I grabbed him and threw him aganised a tree. "Old man. Now, that's nothing but the truth. I was burning towns to the ground before your grandparents were born."

Alan nodded. "That's right Spike. When it comes to chaos, violence and slaughter, you're the man!"

I pulled out a stake. Alan's eyes went wide. "Now, I've got some stuff I need to take care of. If I make it through okay, maybe I'll find you and finish this. Does that sound like fun?"

I could practally hear the wheels turning in Alan's head, trying to think which answer would continue his existence. "No. Yes. Um, good luck?"

I laughed. "I like you Alan. You're an idiot, but you've got you're uses. Actually, I've just had a thought. Some new vamps are in town. They'll be recruiting. Find out where they live for me, and maybe, just maybe, I'll let tonight slide."

"Yeah Spike, sure, sure."

I let him go and he ran off. I looked down at my stake, and then threw it in his direction. It hit a tree just centimetres away from him. He let out a shriek. I smirked, then went and pulled the stake out. I've a feelings I'll be needing it.


	21. Knight In Shining Amour

Key To My Heart – Chapter Twenty – Knight In Shining Amour

Dawn POV

I walked through the doors of the Bronze with Janice, giggling with her about boys. "And speaking of which…" Janice nodded towards a group of boys laughing and pushing each other.

"Oh my God, is that Billy Nomen?" I gasped.

"The one and the same," Janice confirmed. "Come on, let's go say hi." I looked at her in horror. She just grinned, and walked over to them. I followed, heart pounding. "Hey," Janice greeted. There were five of them. Billy, Philip Rodgers, Alex Smith, and two others whose names I didn't know. All totally hot.

"Hey, um…" I could see Billy trying to remember our names. Not very confidence inspiring.

"Janice," Janice said. "And this is Dawn."

"Oh yeah," Billy said, nodding. I shifted my feet nervously.

"Dawn?" Alex asked. "Are you the chick with that psycho sister? The one with the weird name?"

I tried to think of something to say. One of the guys I didn't know punched him in the arm. "Dude!"

"What? I'm just saying."

The guy rolled his eyes and gave me a smile that made my knees go weak. "I'm Mark."

"Um, hi."

"Hey. You want a drink or something?"

"Uh yeah, sure, that'd be nice."

"Cool. Coke okay?" I nodded. "Be right back." So, he went to the bar and I tried to think of something cool to say…and failed. Janice was flirting like there was no tomorrow. God, how is she so confident? Mark came back and gave me my coke. "I asked for ice. That okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, that's great. Thanks."

My fingers brushed his as he handed it to me, and my heart started pounding. He flashed me another smile, and I swear I could have melted right there and then. I kept kind of quiet, but Mark kept on smiling at me every now and then. He's such a sweetie, and SO hot. And I also found out the other guys name, Richard. "Hey Dawn?" Janice called.

"Yeah?"

"Me and Billy are heading off."

I gave her wide eyes. She just winked at me, so totally at ease. God, how does she do that?

Richard got up. "Not without me you're not."

"What, you think I'm gonna try something?" Billy joked.

"If you do, I'm not missing it."

"Pervert," Janice teased.

"Damn right," Richard joked. They left, and I was left alone with the three other guys. Alex, Philip and oh so very hot Mark. I was suddenly uncomfterble. 'Oh come on girl, where's your sense of adventure?' I thought.

"I think they've got the right idea," Philip said. "C'mon, let's get outta this dump man." I was nervous, but I followed. Mark held his hand out, smiling. I hesitated, and then slipped my own hand into his. Warm. Not a vampire. Okay, that's good.

We started walking and we headed down this alley. Suddenly Mark shoved me againsed the wall and started kissing me. I shoved him away. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Huh?" Oh my God, he actually looks confused. "I thought you wanted this."

"No, I didn't. I wouldn't have minded if you kissed me…"

"So then you don't mind."

"What? Yes! Yes I do mind. When you're all like…"

"Like what?"

"Just…like!"

"Cock tease," Philip said. Alex snorted.

I glared at him. "Excuse me!"

"Guys, shut up," Mark said. "Dawn, come on, one kiss."

"No."

"Ah come on Dawn, one little kiss."

"Think she said no," a British voice said.

We all looked around. Oh crap, Raven.

"Get the fuck outta here," Philip snapped.

Raven leaned againsed the wall. "Nah, think I'll stick around."

"What's with the accent?" Alex asked, and not in a nice way.

Raven shrugged. "People usually 'ave th' accent of wherever they come from. Like you've got a California accent, y' dumb shit."

Alex walked up to him and stopped about two feet away. I saw them make eye contact, both tensing for a fight. This is bad, very bad. There's three of them and only one of him. Alex pulled out a cigarette and lit it, still keeping his eyes on Raven. He was posing, trying to look tough. As soon as the cigarette was lit, Raven stepped towards him, snatched it off him and stepped back, taking a drag and still looking him square in the eye. I tried to make him leave. "Raven, its okay I can handle this."

I saw Alex smirk. "Raven? What kind of name's…"

"Not one word," Raven snapped.

I pushed Mark away from me. "Look, I'm okay. Just chill, alright?"

Raven's eyes flicked to me, then back at Alex. "Fine. I'll walk away. But Dawn's comin' with me."

"No she's not," Mark said, and grabbed my wrist. Raven pushed Alex away from him and took a step towards us, and then Alex smashed Raven's head into the wall. Was that…? No, it can't be. It's just; I could have sworn I heard a growl coming from Raven. Alex had his hands in fists, and Raven slowly straightened.

"Y' don't wanna do that again."

"Oh yeah tough guy!" Alex yelled. "Bring it on!"

"Look, there's no need to fight," I said. "Raven, just go, I'm fine."

"I said she's comin' with me," Raven said.

"Hey! What am I, a damsel in distress?" I snapped.

Raven looked at me, and I think he was trying to hold back a smile. "No offence duck, I'm sure you can 'andle these twats, but I go, sommat 'appens, I'm gonna feel guilty."

"Look, we've not going to try anything," Mark said.

"Then y' won't mind 'er leavin' with me. Now."

"Fuck off!" Alex snapped and shoved Raven into the wall again. Raven glared at him, took a drag of the cigarette, and then wrapped his hand around Alex's throat, yanked him towards him and cracked his forehead into Alex's nose. Alex howled in pain and Raven let go of him. He sank to his knees, clutching his nose. It was pouring with blood.

"Son of a bitch," Philip said. Mark let go of me and the two made their way towards him.

"Stop it!" I yelled. They ignored me. Raven took another drag of the cigarette then threw it to the ground. Mark threw punch at him but Raven grabbed his fist and twisted his arm. Mark screamed, and Philip raised his fist, but Raven kicked him in between the legs. He let out a "off" then fell to the ground, holding himself. Raven swept Mark's legs out from under him then kicked him in the jaw. He looked at me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm…I'm fine."

He nodded and then went over to Alex and ripped his jacket off. "Oh, you are so not going to rob him," I said.

Raven gave a look of disbelief. "You jokin'? I would be seen dead in this. I just want some fags." He rutted around in Alex's pockets and found what he was looking for. "Bingo." He put them in his pocket and dropped the jacket. "Shall we go?"

I nodded. We walked out the alley, and I for some reason I was both mad at him and grateful. "I could have taken care of them you know."

"Never said you couldn't of."

"But…I do appreciate the help. Thanks."

"No problem. I'm a knight in bloody armour."

He pulled out another cigarette and lit it. "You know, you're going to catch cancer."

He laughed. "Don't worry, I not."

"You will."

"Wotever you say love."

I suddenly noticed some red on the corner of his mouth. It looked like…like blood. "Um, Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"You've got some…" I pointed.

"Ay?" He wipped it off and looked at it. "Oh, sorry. 'Ad a McDonalds earlier. Must a got a bit of ketchup on me."

My heart started pounding. Please don't let him be a vampire. On impulse, I grabbed his hand. Oh thank God, it's warm. He's not a vampire. Raven gave a weird look, and for a second I was confused, and then I realised I was holding his hand. I let go of it. "Sorry."

He smiled. "I don't mind." He held it out, and I slowly put my hand in his. We walked in silence, and eventually got to my house.

"Well, this is my stop," I said. He looked at the house.

"Nice place."

"Thanks." I was still holding his hand, and neither one of us seemed to want to let go. "I've got to go in," I said.

"Yeah." He let go of me. I was a little disappointed, but I really did have to go. I smiled at him, and made my way up the driveway, and then before I lost my nerve, I turned around. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. I like to be spontaneous."

"Wanna do something?"

He smiled at me. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Cool. So, um…"

"I'll let you decide. Want me to swing by tomorrow?"

"Okay, cool."

"I'll come by about seven. That okay?"

"Yeah, that's cool."

"Cheers." He smiled again, and then walked off, hands in his pockets. I watched him go and then went inside. Willow practically pounced on me.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Oh, just some guy I met."

"Oh really? And am I going to meet this guy?"

"He's coming round tomorrow at about seven."

"What's he like?"

"Willow, chill with the mom tone. You know you can't do it, and he's not like that anyway. He's…sweet."

Willow lost the tone and smiled. "So? Tell me about him!" I giggled, and we spent the next half an hour talking about him. Willow didn't mind.


	22. First Date

Key To My Heart – Chapter Twenty-one – First Date

Raven POV

At half six I started to head out. Before I got t' the door Slasher came over. "Where you goin' kid?"

"I've got a date," I said. 'E raised 'is eyebrows.

"That was fast. Name?"

"Dawn." He laughed.

"A vampire goin' out with a chick named Dawn. Jesus Christ. It is a chick right?"

"Course it is!"

He nodded. "Just checkin'. Tits?"

"Kinda small, but cute. Look firm."

"Cool. So, about this Dawn chick. What's the plan? Wine her, dine her, fuck her then drain her?"

I shrugged. "Dunno. 'Aven't decided yet. Sommat about 'er…"

Slasher groaned. "Oh God, not this again."

"Wot?"

"Remember the last two times you got personal with humans? Christ boy, haven't you learned your lesson?"

"Well y' know wot they say, third times the charm. An' yeah, Sarah, that went to shit, but Jasmine turned out okay."

"So you wanna sire the girl?"

"Dunno. Maybe."

"Glazzior's not gonna like this."

"I don't give a shit. Look, maybe it's jus' this place, but she's different. Dunno what it is, but its there."

"Well, don't say I didn't warn ya."

He walked off. I opened the door and started walkin'. I though about what 'e said. Does 'ave a point. But wot I said is true. There's sommat about 'er. I dunno, maybe its jus' this place. Hellmouth's weird. I feel a little different. I dunno, maybe it's just 'cos she's from 'ere. Wonder if a human can 'ave 'Ellmouth in their blood? That could be why I'm attracted to 'er. I man, yeah, not bad on th' eyes, but she's just different. That place, wot's it called? The Bronze, that's it. Soon as I bumped into 'er, I knew she was different. Vampire senses an' all. Now I know what I 'ad planned. Tell 'er a bit about me, lure 'er outside an' then kill 'er, but then that bitch stared on about me mum an' dad. But then I saw 'er again. Sweet talked that girl, took 'er to that alley, an' drained 'er. Soon as I'd finished along she comes with those lads. Bloody wankers, can't fight fer shit. And then I walked 'er home. Lucky for 'er I'd just fed. Can't believe she saw that girl's blood on me. Suppose it's lucky I'd just killed 'er thought, over wise when she'd grabbed me 'and it would have been ice cold.

I reached Dawn's 'ouse. Really is a nice place. About three times bigger that where I lived before Glazzor turned me. Glazzior…better not think about 'im right now. Too many weird feelin's. I went up th' path an' knocked on 'er door. A redhead opened it. Not a bad body. I took a sniff. Old smell of sex on 'er…with a woman! Bloody 'ell. I wonder if…naw, she asked me out. Then again, Dawn could be bi. But she smelt like a virgin.

"Hi," the red'ead said with a smile.

I smiled back. "'Ello."

"Hey, I'm Willow. Dawn's just getting ready."

I nodded. "Okay."

"You're Mathew right? Dawn told me all about you."

I was surprised. "Oh…um, right." Mathew? Oh boy, this is gunna feel weird. Nobody's called me Mathew in ages, except the people I plan t' kill. "So um, you Dawn's sister?"

"What? Oh, no. I'm a friend of her sister's. I actually live here."

"Oh. Sounds nice."

"Yeah, it is." So, is it Dawn's sister this bird's shaggin'? "Oh, I forgot, please come in." Willow said. "Sorry, that was rude of me not to invite you sooner."

I stepped into th' house. "No problem love."

"Please, sit down," Willow said. She walked into th' livin' room. I followed.

"Thanks."

"So, Dawn said she met you with some friends at the Bronze."

"Yeah. Cool place. Live bands an' what not."

"Uh huh. I used to hang out a lot there back in high school. That's where I met Buffy, Dawn's sister."

"Oh, right." Buffy? The fuck kinda names Buffy? Geez, was her mum on crack when she named her? Sounds like a bloody porn star. Actually, that old bloke that owns Playboy, isn't one of 'is seven girlfriends called Buffy?

"Can I get you anything? Coke, or maybe some tea? I mean, I'm not saying you'll like tea just because you're English or anything, and I'm sorry if it seems that way, I mean I was just offering, and…"

"Tea'll be fine," I said.

She flashed me an embarrassed smile. "Sorry, I kind of have this thing where I babble."

She got up an' went into the kitchen. I watched her go. Wonder what exactly Dawn told 'er? Probably left out exactly how we'd run into each other the second time. An' speakin' of which, I think I 'ear a door openin'. Sure enough, Dawn came down the stairs. "Hey," she said.

I smiled at 'er. "Hey. You look fantastic."

She blushed. "Thanks." Truthfully, she did look good. Nice purple top an' dark blue jeans. Both very tight. Also a black denim jacket. Nice. Lot more fashion sense than me anyway. Course, that's not 'ard. Bloody monkey could dress better than me.

"You look good too."

I looked down. Black t-shirt with a silver dragon on it and black jeans. I used t' wear more colours when I was human. Sommat about bein' a vampire, you don't usually feel like dressin' in bright clothes. "Cheers." I looked up. "Was just talkin' to Willow. Seems nice."

"Yeah, she is. She didn't say anything embarrassing did she?"

"Nah, not really. Babbled a bit."

"Yeah, she does that."

"Did I hear my name?" Willow came in wi' my tea.

"Just sayin' we'd met, that's all." She passed me the tea. "Ta love." I sipped it. Willow sat down. "So, Dawn tells me you've only just moved here."

"Yeah, that's right."

"Have you ever been here before?"

"Y' mean Sunnydale or America?"

"Uh, both I guess."

"Nope. This is me first time abroad."

"Abroad? Oh, well you're from another country, so I guess to you this is abroad."

"Um, yeah. Right."

"Uh, Ra-Mathew, shouldn't we be going now?" Dawn said quickly. Think the poor girl's worried 'bout bein' embarrassed. Aw, cute.

"Yeah, we'd best be off." I got up an' headed t' the door. Dawn an' Willow followed. I stepped out th' door an' turned around. Dawn came out, an' quickly hugged Willow.

"We won't be gone to long," she said.

I put me arm around 'er shoulders. "Yeah, I'll bring 'er back in a few years." Dawn rolled 'er eyes an' shoved me away. I laughed.

"Well, it was really nice meeting you Mathew," Willow said.

"Yeah, you to duck. Thanks fer the tea."

"No problem. Um, Dawn, when are you coming back?"

"Um, eleven?" She looked at me.

I shrugged. "'Ow would I know? I don't even know where we're goin'."

"Oh, right." She looked at Willow. "Eleven?"

"Yeah, okay, but not one minute after young lady."

"Willow! Fine, not one minute after eleven."

"Okay, well, have a nice time you two."

"Bye Willow!" Dawn said, dragging me off.

"See ya pet." And off we went. Why'd y' tell Willow me names Mathew?"

"Well, like you said, Raven's kinda weird."

"Right. So, where exactly are we goin'?"

"Oh, I thought we'd hit the mall, catch a movie or something."

"The what?"

"The mall."

"Wot's a mall?"

She stopped dead in 'er tracks. "You don't know what a mall is?"

"Err, no." She burst out laughin'. I waited a few seconds. A few more seconds. Okay, this is getting bloody ridicules. "Dawn?" Oh God, there's tears in 'er eyes. Okay, all those American movies. Explosions, guns, spaceships, White House, ghosts, hidden societies, government conspiracies, aliens…no mall. Shit. An' she's still laughing. "DAWN!" She shut up. Finally.

"S-sorry. Don't you have malls in England?"

"I dunno. Might 'ave a different name. Let's just go."

"Fine, fine."

So eventually we got there. "Oh, so this is a mall."

"Yeah." She sniggered. "So, do you have them over there?"

"Yeah, we do. Meadow 'All, Victoria Centre, Broadmarsh…we just don't usually call 'em, y'know, malls."

"Right." I get the feelin' she was trying not to laugh…again. So we went in, found the cinema and got a movie guide. "Okay, so we've got a choice between a cartoon, an action, or a vampire movie."

"Vampire." Dawn gave me a look that was a little worried. "If vampires scare ya, we'll see another one."

"No, it's not that. It's just, um…you like vampires?"

"Yeah, I think they're cool."

"Um, yeah. Raven, just out of curiosity, what would you do if you ever met one?" Not for th' first time, I wondered jus' wot exactly this bird knew. When we'd first met, the way she'd said not to go out at night. Does she know what's in this town?

"Run like hell."

She looked relieved. "Good."

"We can see a different one if y' like." I watched her. She seemed a little uncomfterble.

"No, vampires' fine."

We got the tickets an' went in. It was fun. Scary moments in which we used as an excuse t' touch each other, but I was gettin' uneasy. Crowded cinema, horror movie makin' their pulses go wild, but I though I could 'andle it. An' I did, but then some idiot got 'is throat ripped out. The screen showed a close up of th' blood pourin' out of 'im, an' I felt me face change. I tried t' go human. Couldn't. "Shit!"

"Raven? You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just need t' use the toilet. Back in a minute." I all but ran there. Got to the toilet, splashed cold water on me face. I just stayed still for a while, trying to make me face change. All that blood filled wi' fear. Jesus, shouldda chose the cartoon. Someone shouted be'ind me.

"Hurry the fuck up man!" I whirled around an' growled. "Oh, shit. Hey man, no offence, I was just…just…why don't you show up in the mirror?"

I leapt on 'im, pinning 'im to the ground. Bit 'im, an' gulped down adrenalin and fear mixed blood. Yeah, I know, I'm drinkin' someone's blood, killin' 'em, but bloody 'ell, its heaven. Really. So I drain 'im and stand up. Shit. The fuck am I gunna do with the body? I grabbed it an' pushed it through a window, then climbed out after it. Dumpster near by. Handy, that. I searched 'is pockets first. Found a wallet. Bloke's name was Harry Jenkins. Also a hundred an' fifty dollars. Well, not bad. Picked up dear ol' 'Arry Jenkins an' threw in the dumpster, then made my way back inside. Only bin gone about fifteen minutes. Found Dawn easily, thank you seeing in the dark vampire eyes, an' sat down. "Where were you?" She asked.

"Sorry flower. Got a bit lost."

We went back t' watchin' the movie. When most people screamed, I was fightin' not t' laugh, but that's about it. No more face changin'. Film finished an' out we went. "You know, I'm really starting to hate horror films," Dawn said. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I wish the vampire had got away."

"Yeah, I love 'appy endings," I said without thinkin'.

"Well, I don't know if you'd call that a happy ending, but you know how it's going to turn out. Good guys win, bad guys lose. Boring!"

"Y' want th' bad guys to win?" I asked.

"What? No! I mean, yes, just every now and then in the movies, not in real life of course."

"Course. Right love, four films you godda watch. Interview with the Vampire, Cradle Of Fear, Jeepers Creepers an' The Texas Chainsaw Massaca."

After that we went for pizza, talked, and then I walked 'er 'ome. We got to the door an' she turned around. "I've had a nice time."

"Me too. We should do it again sometime."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"I'll be at the Bronze t'morrow, round nine. Come by, I'll get y' a few drinks."

"Well, I'll try. No promises though, something might come up."

"Yeah, that's fine. So, hopefully I'll see y' tomorrow."

She smiled at me, then all of a sudden she leaned forward and kissed me, a quick brush of the lips. I just stood there for a second. She smiled again an' went in. I put a finger to where she'd kissed me, grinning like an idiot. Suddenly I felt worried. Could she taste blood? I ran me tongue over me lips. Nothing. Well, no blood. She's there though. I can taste 'er. Hope she makes it tomorrow. Meanwhile, I'd better 'ead over t' the cemetery an' see wot those blokes decided. Hope they start a fight.

A/N: Hello everybody, sorry it's been so long. I've got my first ever job, I'm trying to get into collage and get a drivers licence. I'm also trying to seduce this girl I've got my eye on and lose weight, clean up, ect. I really haven't had time to write. So, while I was free for a while, I wrote this as fast as I could. Sorry it's been so long.


	23. A Dream Inside A Dream

Key To My Heart – Chapter Twenty-Two – A Dream Inside A Dream

Buffy POV

I lay curled under Spike's carpet thinking yet again about my dream. Said vamp was currently sleeping. What did it mean? Vamps can't love, not really. Maybe they can feel something like it, but not actual love, right? How can you love without a soul? What did that bird have to do with it? Glazzior had a thing with this Slayer's sister, is he going to start something with her? Try to get Kaethe back through Dawn? That diary creeped me out big time. The things Glazzior did, I can just imagine some Goth story about a guy losing his girlfriend and going on a killing spree.

I felt Spike stir, and I knew he was waking up. I stayed still, hoping he'd go back to sleep. He went still and I breathed a sigh of relief. Seconds later he was trailing kisses along my neck. I shifted, liking it and hating myself for it. "Spike, stop." He ran his hand up my thigh and along my stomach to my breast, cupping it and running his thumb over my nipple. I gasped, starting to feel a little damp below. "Spike, stop." I shifted away from him and tried to crawl out from under the rug. He grabbed my arm.

"Stay."

I shook him off me. "I can't." Finally out, I started looking for my clothes. I could feel his eyes on me. I got dressed quickly and fighted not to twiddle my thumbs. "Um, thanks."

"No problem love." He got out from under the rug and made his way towards his pants. He rutted through his pockets and pulled out his cigarettes and lighter. Naked, he pulled one from the pack and lit it. The lighter clicked shut with a loud snap. I jumped, and cursed. Spike slouched on a beat up old chair and watched me through the smoke.

"I've got to go."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do," I said firmly. Spike got on his feet and walked towards me, taking a drag. I couldn't help staring at his muscles as he moved. Well, his muscles and…other things.

"No, you don't," he said when he was about an inch from me.

"Yes I do," I said, moving away from him. "I've got vamps to dust, and demons to kill, and…could you please put some clothes on?"

The look he gave me practically glowed with hidden promises. "Why? I though you were enjoying the show."

"Spike…" He sighed and threw his cigarette away, then pulled on his jeans. Thank God. I made for the upper level, and Spike called after me.

"Same time tomorrow night?"

I sighed, but didn't turn around. I got out of the crypt and walked through the graveyard. I really need to kill something. After an hour searching with no luck, I saw a vamp sitting on a bench smoking, looking far to pleased with himself. Well, why wouldn't he? This is the Hellmouth, and these all these people in denial about what comes out after sunset. All the blood and destruction he wants. Yep, this sure is the perfect town for vampires. You know, except for me. I kicked him in the face and he went flying, only to leap up again growling. "God, what is it with vamps and smoking? I mean, the whole 'Look at me, I can't get lung cancer' is so over used." I jumped over the bench sent a kick at him, but he ducked it and sent a punch at me. I grabbed his wrist and flipped him onto the ground. He kicked my legs out from under me and I fell over. Ugh, this guy's stronger than the average vamp. Stronger…in fact, I can't remember any vamps this strong except Angel, Spike, Luke and Lothos. He's a Master. One of Glazzzior's? He pinned my arms at my side and opened his mouth, ready to bite. I got an arm free and punched him in the nose. "OW! BLOODY HELL!" I stopped for a second when I heard the accent. Stupid. He rushed me again and I sidestepped him, grabbed him and used his speed against him to slam him into the side of a crypt. I spun him around and raised my stake ready to dust him. Suddenly I felt a burning pain in my leg. I screamed and fell to the floor. I looked at my leg to see it pouring with blood, a dagger sticking out of it. I looked around, and saw an Asian guy walking towards us. The British vamp grabbed me by the shoulders and dragged me up. He opened his mouth again to bite me, hissing. I punched him, and he fell back against the crypt, cracking his head on the wall. He screamed angrily and pushed me to the ground, and then kicked me in the head. He picked me up again, and I was too dazed to stop him biting me. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting.

"Stop!" The Asian guy yelled. "Leave her boy. She is for our Sire."

"Bugger Glazzior!" The British vamp snarled. "This bitch is mine!"

"Raven, you will do as you are told!"

Raven? Oh, God. It's him. He's the one the first Slayer told me about. 'He is the one that will love her.'

The two vamps started arguing. At least, I think the Asian guy was a vamp. He wasn't in game face, but I bet he wasn't human. I can't really remember what happened. Wild sex with Spike, nasty fight with a Master vamp, and now the blood loss. I was fading in and out of it. Then I felt someone lift me up gently. The Asian guy looked down at me. "It's all right," he whispered. "You're dreaming." He blew some purple powder into my face. "Forget."

I woke up at Sunnydale Hospital. Dawn was asleep with her head next to me. I hear the others outside talking with what I guess was a doctor. I shifted, and Dawn woke up. "Buffy," she yelled and threw her arms around me. I hugged her back. The door was yanked open and the gang came in. We all exchanged hugs, with the exception of Giles. I got the feeling he was treading lightly around me.

"Buffy, what happened?" Willow asked.

"I…huh?"

Dawn looked up and sniffed. "We were eating dinner, and suddenly the phone went off, and some guy told us you'd been found outside the hospital, just dumped here like…" She trailed off.

"Buffy, what happened?" Giles asked.

"I…" I tried to remember. Spike, two vamps…it's fading, like a dream. Nothing. "Nothing," I said out loud. "I don't remember anything."


	24. The Snitch Strikes

Key To My Heart – Chapter Twenty-Three – The Snitch Strikes.

Willie POV

I was cleaning some glasses when I heard shouting. It was a Brit, so for a sec I thought it was Spike comin' to see what I'd learned. Which was nada. But it wasn't Spike. Whoever he was, he sounded angry. Brawlin' is off limits in my bar. I had a feelin' he didn't care. Seconds later, two vamps walked in. One was a white guy, the other Asian. Chinese or Japanese or something. The white guy was REALLY mad. His eyes swept over the demons in a way that said one, he was lookin' for trouble, and two that I should put the expensive booze somewhere safe while I still had the chance. The white guy slouched on a stool in front of me, the Asian one followin'. "Two B&Bs," he said. I glanced at the Asian guy. He didn't look like the B&B type, too well dressed, to fancy lookin'.

"I don't like mixed drinks," he said to the white guy. Thought so. Guy had an accent. There's been a few vamps in here the past few days, all British. They hadn't said, but I got a feelin' they're Glazzior's. I know Glazzior's supposed t' be operating in the UK now, so they have to be his.

"Fine, I'll 'ave yours then."

"As you wish. A white wine for me it you would."

I nodded an' fixed the drinks, keeping an ear open.

"I didn't need your 'elp."

"She was seconds from staking you, and I hardly think that this is the place to discuss this."

"Yeah, wotever." They've just been scrappin' with the Slayer? How the fuck aren't they dust? They godda be Glazzior's. Wonder if they're Master. Shit, I hope not.

"You cannot carry on behaving this way. You are reckless and impulsive." I brought them their drinks over; tryin' not to make it obvious I was listenin' in.

"Like I give a fuck. We're demons! We should do wotever we want."

"If you do, the next time you are captured by the government, we shall leave you there." Shit, are they talking about the Initiative?

"Low blow mate. OI!" I jumped. Shit, did he catch me eavesdropping? "Get me an ashtray." I reached under the bar and pulled one out, dumpin' it in front of him. He pulled out a smoke an' lit up. Guy sounded like he was used to givin' orders. I wondered again if he was a Master. If he is, way the Asian guy's actin' around 'im, he must be one too. Two Masters in my bar, one possibly lookin' for trouble. Why me? "So wot, you finish yer drink, then run along ta tell th' big man?"

"Though I would not put in those terms myself, in essence yes."

"Well, don't let me keep y' from bein' the good little childer," British vamp sneered.

"You won't, I can assure you."

"Poofter," British vamp muttered. They didn't say anything else, an' soon the Asian vamp had finished his drink.

"I'll see you later."

"Wotever."

He left, an' the British vamp stared into his drink. I went to serve Ed, who was waving frantically, but kept an ear open. Few minutes later he ordered a beer and a shot of whiskey. I should wait till he's drunk, but he might not stay that long. Should I risk it? "Something on your mind?"

He looked up. "Ay?"

"Just seen a little bummed."

"Why th' fuck would you care?"

I started whipping down the bar. "I've the one who gives ya the drinks buddy. All part of the job."

He took a swig of beer and sighed. "S' jus…I dunno. 'Aven't bin a vampire that long." HASEN'T BEEN A VAMPIRE THAT LONG? How on God's green Earth isn't he dust? He's not a Master, that for sure, to young, so how come the Slayer couldn't stake a fledgling? He shouldn't be anywhere near Slayer strength for another one or two hundred years at least. He carried on talkin'. "S' like, one minute, it's all make believe, th' next, I am one. Swear t' God, 'alf th' time I think I've gone nuts, an' right now I'm in a padded cell next t' freaks who think they're Superman or birds or sommat."

I got over my shock, old bartender skills kickin' in. "Don't worry about it. It takes time, I know. Geez, half the new vamps that come here…"

"Vampire," he said.

I stared at 'im. "Huh?"

"It's vampire, not vamp. Say it with some fuckin' respect 'fore I rip yer arms off an' beat y' to death with 'em." I laughed, which I could tell surprised the hell out of him, which only made me laugh even harder. I slammed a beer bottle in front of him. "I didn't order that," he growled.

"On the house kid. Call it a thank you for the laugh." He glared at me, but then he looked down and I saw a tiny smile that he was tryin' to hold back. That's how you deal with demons, see? Course, some of 'em'll make good on their threat, but most won't.

"'Ow come your not scared? I mean, I am a vampire, an' you're just a human."

I picked up a dirty glass. "Kid, let me put it this way. If I got a dollar every time a demon threatened me, I'd be a very rich man by now."

"Yeah, I bet." He finished his beer then reached for the one I'd put in front of him.

"So, that guy you came in with. He ya Sire?"

He snorted. "Fuck off."

"Didn't think so."

"God, me Sire's so annoyin'. Do this, do that, blah blah blah. Y'd think bein' an evil undead creature a darkness would be more fun."

"We all godda follow rules kid. Part of live."

"I'm not alive."

"No, but ya not exactly the standard corpse are ya? You walk, you talk, you fight and fuck…you may not be alive per say, but ya still a part of life."

"Guess. Kinda comfortin', wot you say."

"Like I said kid, all part of the job." I saw a demon come through the door. "Clem! Back in a minute kid." The vamp nodded, running his finger around the bottle's rim. Clem slid onto an empty stool.

"Hey Willie. How's business?"

"Not to bad. You're buddy Spike was in here a few days ago. Threatened to burn the place down."

Clem winced. "Sorry about that."

"Not your fault. Beer?"

"Yeah, please." I got it him. "So, who's that?" He nodded at the vamp. I looked over, to see him flexing his fingers like he expected somethin' to happen.

"You know, he never did tell me his name."

Clem looked at the vamp, then back at me. "Glazzior's?" he mouthed. I shrugged. Clem looked at him again, then took a sip of his beer. He looked like he was weighing his options, then he shifted over to the vamp. "Hi," he said, sticking out his hand. I whipped up some beer, trying not to make it obvious I was listening in. The vamp looked at Clem's hand, then at him.

"Wot in fuck's name are you?"

"Clem."

"Huh. Never met a clem before."

"No, I am Clem. That's my name. It's short for Clement." The vamp didn't shake Clem's hand, and he took it back. "You?"

"Raven." I tried not to snort.

"Really? Cool!" Huh. Seems Clem likes it.

"So wot are you?"

"I'm a b'rakella."

"Right. So wot's a b'ra…um…"

"B'rakella," Clem said helpfully.

"Right. Wot's one a them do?"

"Well, 'we' do…um…well, our faces open up, and we've got claws, of course," he waved his hand, showing the claws, "and, um…well, you know, we're all different. Some of us got in for the whole murder, mayhem and destruction thing, some of us just like to chill."

"Right."

"So, you're a vampire right?"

"Yeah."

"Been one long?"

"No. Not even a year."

"Ah, fresh meat," Clem joked. The vamp cracked a smile.

"Try it, hippie."

Clem laughed good naturally. "So, what's up with your hands?"

"Ay?"

"Saw you flexing them. S' matter?"

"Oh; um…well, y' know 'ow some vampires 'ave claws?" Clem nodded. "Well, y' know, I was jus' tryin' t' see if I could do it. Stupid, I know."

"Naw, it's not. See, the trick is relaxing."

"'Ow would you know?"

Clem shrugged. I'd like to know that myself. "Well, I kind of hung out with this vampire in 1932. He was one of the Master's bloodline. I saw him teach others a few times."

"The Master?" I almost dropped the glass I was putting away. Jesus, this kid doesn't know who the Master is? Or, y' know, was? Man.

"The Master was the leader of an ancient and powerful sect of vampires called the Order of Arilius. Kind of a Doomsday cult. They followed ancient prophecies that would help them unleash the Old Ones."

"Y' mean the first demons?"

"Yeah."

The vamp took a swig of beer. "Y' know, sommat I always wondered 'bout that. If these demons were so powerful, 'ow'd humans kick 'em out? An' another thing. Demons walked th' Earth 'fore humans got 'ere, right?" Clem nodded. "So, wot I wanna know is this: were dinosaurs' demons?"

I saw Clem considerin'. "Well, um…hey, first of all, mind if I have a cig?"

"Sure, 'elp yerself."

"Thanks." The vamp passed 'im a pack and a lighter. Clem lit up an' gave 'em back to him. "I don't smoke often, but I do like to have the odd one every now and then, you know?"

The vamp nodded. "Yeah, got a few mates who are social smo…" He trailed off.

"I'm guessing you're talking about some people you hung out with when you were human?" The vamp nodded. "Miss 'em?" He didn't say anything. Clem took a drag. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. Believe me, you're not the first vampire to miss the people who were close to him, and you won't be the last. I'm guessing you didn't kill them when you, err…woke up?" The vamp shook his head. "Thought not. Most vampires do, but I guess you know that. According to them, it makes it easier. No more links to who you used to be."

"So wot, you tellin' me t' go on a killin' spree? Break th' necks of everyone I knew?"

"You could if you want. I wouldn't advise it. But, here's the thing. You're immortal. A hundred years from now, when you still look like you do now, they'll be skeletons. All you've got to do is wait."

"Not that immortal mate. I've seen vampires get killed."

"There are ways to kill you, sure, but not that many. If you're careful to stay away from stakes, sunlight, fire and things that could kick your ass, you could live to see the end of the world." Clem took a final drag on the cig then snuffed it out. The vamp stared at his hands. He looked like he was thinking. Well, can't say I blame him. Clem sipped his beer and I went back to cleaning. A few minutes later I heard stool legs scraping the floor. I looked up. The vamp threw some money on the bar and walked out. I looked at Clem and raised my eyebrows. He shrugged. Well, at least I've got some news for Spike. I've found Glazzior's weak link. Should keep him from torching the place. And that vamp didn't trash the place. Hey, the night's lookin' up.


End file.
